memories of a life that's been loved
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: La quatrième grande guerre s'était terminée, emportant un tas de personnes, brisant un tas de cœurs ; sûrement qu'elle avait simplement oubliée, avec les années, que cet idiot n'était pas immortel, comment allait-elle faire sans lui, à présent ? Hantée par les bribes d'une existence empreint d'amour.
1. prologue

_**Romance, Tragedy**_  
_**Rating M**_  
_**Personnages principaux : Shikaku, Inoichi, Yoshino, OC § Shikamaru.**_  
_**Personnages secondaires : Minato, Kushina, Tsunade.**_

Insouciance ; une douce insouciance. Les portes du village caché de la feuille se dessinaient lentement, au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'en approchaient. Un certain soulagement naquit sur les traits de son visage épuisé, la quatrième grande guerre s'était terminée et elle retournait chez elle, dans ce fichu village qu'elle aimait tant ; bientôt, elle retrouvait les bras chaleureux de son époux et les bâillements incessants de son fils. Quelques murmures traînaient dans les rangs formés par les villageois, ils étaient tous si heureux, presque tremblant d'un tas d'émotions ; dans peu de temps, ils retrouveraient les uns et les autres leurs familles, leurs demeures, leurs existences paisibles. Une main attrapa la sienne, dans un élan délicat et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle rencontra le doux regard bleuté de ce bout de femme qui avait partagée tant d'années avec elle ; elles avaient été meilleures amies, pendant leurs jeunes années et elles le seraient sûrement encore une centaine d'années, parce qu'une amitié telle que celle qui les reliait ne pouvait s'éteindre.

Une légère brise effleura les différentes silhouettes et elle réprima tant bien que mal le frisson qui la prit, elle tira doucement sur les pans du vieux pull brun qu'elle portait et enfouit le bout de son nez dans le tissu ; un silence pensant prenait place, lentement, dans les rangs. Un doux parfum de santal s'échappait du pull, un parfum qui l'a berçait, qui l'a rassurait ; s'en était dingue, la façon dont un simple parfum lui faisait cet effet. Pendant une demi-seconde, le sourire idiot de son époux se glissa dans son esprit ; ce sourire qui traînait constamment sur ses lèvres, l'expression gênée qui prenait place sur son visage, lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était laissé prendre dans un moment empreint d'un bonheur sans nom pendant un instant. Bordel, ce qu'elle l'aimait ; les années s'échappaient et l'un comme l'autre se rapprochaient lentement de la mort, vieillissaient, perdaient la fougue de la jeunesse mais elle l'aimait, terriblement, un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Un bruit de pas les tira un par un de leurs réflexions, de leurs souvenirs, de leurs peurs ; dans un élan maladroit, elle posa son regard sur les silhouettes qui se dessinaient à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la tignasse blonde du jeune Uzumaki et ce sourire sur ses lèvres, lui arracha un soupir soulagé ; elle fit taire tant bien que mal le tremblement qui avait prit possession de son corps et tenta de prendre une inspiration, quelque chose l'en empêchait, sûrement ce mauvais pressentiment dans ses entrailles.

Des cris de joies, des sanglots empreint de soulagement, des rires ; tous ces bruits se mêlaient tendrement au son de sa respiration saccadée. Elle se hissa dans un élan maladroit sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux pans de son pull ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent dans toutes ces silhouettes qui cherchaient leurs proches, dans les survivants de la guerre. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa cage thoracique que, pendant un instant, un court instant, elle crû qu'il allait prendre la fuite, loin de son corps ; elle étouffa sa colère entre ses lèvres, lorsqu'une silhouette imposante la bouscula, sans une once de délicatesse, et remercia la poigne de sa meilleure amie, autour de sa taille frêle. Elle échangea un sourire empli de tendresse avec elle. Main dans la main, elles se faufilèrent parmi les couples, les familles, les amis qui se retrouvaient, à la recherche de leurs propres moitiés, une joie sans nom dans les tripes.

Lorsque son regard d'un bel ébène s'accrocha à la tignasse brune de son petit garçon, devenu un homme, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil sa meilleure amie prendre dans ses bras sa fille mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il était là, quelques plaies sur sa peau au teint légèrement hâlée, des cernes sous ses magnifiques prunelles brunes, sa tignasse au ton bordélique, les mains dans les poches ; il était là et elle repoussa tant bien que mal, par fierté sûrement, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses prunelles.

Un pas ; il fit un pas vers elle, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard chamboulé. Le reste de l'humanité n'existait plus, à cet instant, il n'y avait que lui, qui se rapprochait toujours un peu plus ; et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers pas, ses premiers sourires, ses premiers rires, ses premières bonnes notes, sa première chute, ses premières larmes, son premier « je t'aime, maman ».  
Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, le corps légèrement tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres ; dans un geste tendre, elle effleura sa joue quelque peu rugueuse du bout des doigts et esquissa un sourire. Le petit garçon qui se faufilait dans la chambre parentale après un cauchemar était devenu un bel homme, un homme dont elle était particulièrement fière.

Sans un mot, elle fondit dans ses bras ; elle s'accrocha au tissu de sa veste et enfouit son visage dans son torse, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur rassurante. Avec une maladresse qui la touchait au plus profond de son être, il lui rendit son étreinte, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

« maman »

La voix presque tremblante de son fils la tira de l'étreinte et elle repoussa une énième fois les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, elle acquiesça, un sourire au bord des lèvres et posa tendrement ses prunelles d'un bel ébène sur le visage du garçon. Il la surplombait de deux, peut-être trois centimètres et la ressemblance entre son époux et son fils lui sauta au visage ; des heures de douleurs, de travail, entourés de médecins incompétents pour ça.

« papa, il.. je-.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement  
« il traîne encore avec les autres, je sais » le coupa-t-elle, en haussant les épaules « j'ai l'habitude, il m'entendra, ce soir ; quel idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de prendre un idiot pareil comme époux »

L'homme qu'elle aimait, n'avait jamais été le genre très ponctuel ; même en temps de guerre, il trouvait le moyen de faire quelques bêtises avec ses camarades. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle haussa une deuxième fois les épaules, en croisant le regard empli d'inquiétude de son fils ; ce n'est que lorsqu'un cri empreint de souffrance s'éleva, à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'elle se rappela de ce fichu mauvais pressentiment dans ses entrailles. D'un même mouvement, ils posèrent un regard inquiet sur la propriétaire du cri et elle se heurta à une vision dévastatrice ; des larmes, des cris, un désespoir terrible. Les genoux contre les graviers, sur le sol, sa meilleure amie pleurait douloureusement dans les bras de sa fille, s'accrochait désespérément à la veste de l'adolescente ; une telle souffrance émanait d'elle, à cet instant, qu'elle en eût mal au cœur, autant pour l'adulte qui souffrait que pour l'adolescent qui tentait, tant bien que mal, d'être un pilier pour sa mère, malgré sa propre souffrance.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète

Elle se détourna douloureusement de ce spectacle et posa un regard incertain sur le visage de son garçon ; les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, il semblait se battre contre lui-même au fond de lui.

« Shikamaru, que se passe-t-il ? » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus forte

Le son de sa voix arracha un léger sursaut au brun, il détourna le regard et prit une inspiration, dans un élan agonisant ; quelque chose clochait, elle n'eût aucun mal à le comprendre en remarquant le tremblement qui secouait doucement le corps de l'adolescent.

« maman, il s'est passé quelque chose » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure à peine audible

A l'instant où les mots s'échappèrent des lèvres du garçon, le soleil qui brillait constamment depuis plus d'une heure s'éteignit soudainement ; quelques nuages ténébreux se glissèrent dans l'immensité du ciel et une fine averse s'abattit sur les villageois. Pendant un court instant, le regard brun du jeune stratège se perdit dans les nuages, se perdit dans les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre ; la quatrième grande guerre s'était terminée, emportant un tas de shinobis avec elle, brisant un tas de cœurs dans son élan. Il repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières épuisées et prit une inspiration douloureuse, parce que cet instant, il n'aurait jamais crû le vivre un jour ; il aurait aimé prendre la fuite, là, tout de suite, faire demi-tour, se perdre dans les bois et ne jamais avoir à faire ça, il aurait aimé fuir, bon dieu. Mais, à quelques mètres de lui, Ino, la douce Ino qu'il avait connu alors qu'il ne tenait pas encore sur ses deux pieds, avait eu le courage de le faire ; elle était là et elle tentait maladroitement de ne pas se fondre en un amas de sanglots, un amas de larmes, de douleurs.

« tu sais, il s'est battu jusqu'au bout » souffla-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes interminables « il s'est battu férocement, il n'a pas lâché et il a joué un rôle plus qu'important dans tout ça ; personne ne serait là, sans lui »

Ce fichu mauvais pressentiment dans ses entrailles ne fit qu'accroître, lentement ; l'oxygène s'évapora des alentours et elle tenta de prendre une inspiration, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre la fuite, tout de suite, avant que l'instant fatal ne prenne possession de la situation ; avant que ses mots qui la blesseraient plus que tout ne s'échappent des lèvres de son petit garçon.

« c'est un héros » ajouta-t-il, douloureusement  
« Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure suppliant, malgré elle  
« papa, il.. » il prit une inspiration « il est.. il n'a pas survécu, maman »

Une brisure ; douloureusement, une entaille se créa dans sa cage thoracique, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Dans un geste lent, elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts ; ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassé un million de fois, qu'il avait embrassé quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans les rangs de l'alliance shinobi, avant de prendre son rôle d'homme.

« maman, je-.. »  
« tais-toi, Shikamaru »

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il porta un regard surpris sur le visage de la femme qui l'avait mit au monde, des années en arrière ; il s'était répété tant de fois ses mots dans son esprit, sur le bout de sa langue, douloureusement, depuis l'instant où ils avaient tous quittés le champ de bataille.

« ce n'est pas important, ce n'est pas le moment » ajouta-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes  
« maman, tu n-.. » commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« tais-toi, Shikamaru » répéta-t-elle, un air impassible sur le visage

Sans un mot de plus, elle se rapprocha d'un pas lourd des deux silhouettes au sol, qui se tenaient l'une à l'autre, dans un geste empreint de maladresse et de désespoir ; elle s'accroupit doucement et posa une main délicate sur la joue inondée de larmes de sa meilleure amie, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres. Elles échangèrent un regard, silencieusement.

« ça ira » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « tout ira bien, Mina »

Pendant un court instant, la dite Mina ne dit rien ; ses prunelles d'un beau bleu se perdaient dans les profondeurs de l'âme de son amie, de ce bout de femme qu'elle connaissait depuis tant d'années. Puis, sans dire un mot, une seule syllabe, elle fondit dans les bras de la brune et s'accrocha désespérément aux pans du pull qu'elle portait ; les larmes s'écrasaient sur le tissu mais elle ne dit rien, elle resserra sa prise autour de la silhouette frêle, tremblante, de la blonde et la berça doucement, là, au milieu de toutes ces personnes.


	2. part 1

_**28 septembre 1981 « stones shirt, black boots and black jeans »**_

Quelques pétales au ton rosé virevoltaient, au gré du vent, créant toujours un peu plus de distance avec les branches des cerisiers qui les avaient bercés si longtemps ; elle étouffa un énième soupir agacé entre ses lèvres et fourra ses mains dans les poches du pantalon brun qu'elle portait. Un doux rire s'éleva, à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle se heurta aux deux billes bleutées de sa camarade ; un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

« la patience, est-ce que tu connais, Yoshino ? » demanda la demoiselle, un sourcil arqué  
« vingt minutes, Kushina » s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « elle a vingt putain de minutes de retard »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la dite Yoshino et son pied cogna brutalement contre une petite pierre, qui traînait sur le sol ; elles attendaient, près de ce banc, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, patiemment, qu'une certaine demoiselle se ramène. Kushina n'avait pas tort, la patience n'était clairement pas une de ses qualités ; d'ailleurs, sa mère lui rappelait sans cesse, ajoutant sévèrement qu'à ce train-là, elle ne trouverait jamais un homme qui la prendrait pour femme. La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit, elle réprima un frisson de dégoût à la simple idée de se mettre avec un garçon dans le but de faire des enfants, d'être aux petits-soins d'un homme, de ne plus vivre pleinement son existence.

« oh, vu la tronche que tu tires, tu penses encore à ta mère toi » lâcha Kushina, d'un ton amusé

Le regard de la brune se perdit sur la demoiselle ; elles se connaissaient depuis trois ans, depuis que l'une avait foncée dans l'autre, au détour d'une rue du village caché de la feuille. Parfois, Yoshino la jalousait ; sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle faisait partie de ses filles si belle, dans la simplicité. De longs cheveux roux, à la teinte presque pourpre, de beaux yeux bleus, une silhouette athlétique et un sourire pour qui n'importe quel homme se damnerait.

Son dos se heurta brutalement au bois du banc et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, presque inexistante ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« c'est de pire en pire, depuis que j'ai eu quinze ans » avoua la brune, las « elle n'a que le mot mariage dans la bouche et ça m'agace ; je ne veux pas d'un homme, je veux être quelqu'un »  
« et tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un, tout en étant avec un garçon ? » demanda la rousse, d'une voix douce  
« les hommes sont des idiots, je le vois bien avec ma mère ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais soudainement, avec un homme à leurs côtés, les femmes ne servent plus à rien »  
« tu ne penses pas que tu abuses, un petit peu ? » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton amusé

Kushina coinça doucement son menton dans la paume de sa main et ramena ses mèches rousses, au ton bordélique, derrière son crâne.

« je ne trouve pas que les garçons sont si idiots, que ça » avoua la rousse, une moue pensive sur les lèvres  
« c'est sûr, nous n'avons pas toutes un Minato sous le bras » lança la brune, un sourcil arqué

Les joues de l'adolescente se teintèrent soudainement de quelques nuances de rose et elle jeta un regard furieux à son amie ; sa main claqua brutalement sur la cuisse de la brune, les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère.

« arrêtes, ne dis pas ça » s'exclama-t-elle, gênée « quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lippes, pour ne pas qu'il s'éternise, au risque de mettre en colère la rousse.

« tout le monde s'en fiche, dit plutôt que tu as peur que ce soit lui qui entend ça » souffla-t-elle, étouffant son rire dans la paume de sa main  
« non, pas du tout » répliqua Kushina, le visage cramoisi « ce n'est qu'un ami »  
« vraiment ? » s'exclama la brune, un sourcil arqué « alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance ? parce que, bien que les hommes soient des idiots, il existe des exceptions et Minato en ai carrément une ; il est beau, doux, gentil, intelligent, fort et il a un cul, oh bon dieu, je crois que j-.. »  
« c'est bon, j'ai compris » grogna la rousse, en coupant son amie « je craque peut-être un peu pour Minato »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune s'agrandit et dans un élan doux, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la rousse, la tirant contre elle ; Minato était un de ces gentils garçons, quelqu'un de bien et le fait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, de loin, n'échappait à personne. Sûrement qu'un jour, ces deux-là auraient le droit à un bonheur sans nom, un enfant, une relation respectueuse, un mariage ; toutes ces choses dont les filles rêvaient.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Uzumaki et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, claquant brutalement ses pieds contre le sol ; quelques grains de poussière s'envolèrent, alors que la brune l'observait, amusée par son comportement.

« ce garçon sera ma perte, littéralement, j'en suis sûr » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement étouffée « qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'être amie avec cet idiot »  
« parce que vous avez été amis, à un moment ? » demanda la brune, un sourcil arqué, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres « vous n'êtes pas genre tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, dès l'échange de votre premier regard ? genre, boum, coup de foudre ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Kushina s'empressa de jeter un regard furieux à son amie, qui se moquait d'elle et de ses problèmes de cœur ; aimer un garçon n'était pas de tout repos.

« moque toi, vas-y » grogna-t-elle

Un rire incontrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle étouffa un tas de jurons entre ses lèvres, elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à l'allure douce, qui ne disait jamais de mots méchants et qui restait sagement à la maison. Le bras de Yoshino passa doucement autour de ses épaules et elle se confronta au grand sourire sur les lèvres de la brune, ce sourire qui fit taire sa colère en une demi-seconde.

« tu sais que je t'adore » souffla la brune « et tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais de ton côté ; mais ce garçon, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien »

Elles échangèrent un doux sourire, qui aurait cru un jour qu'elles se tiendraient là, sur ce banc ? Un bruit de pas à l'allure effrénée s'éleva, à quelques mètres d'elles, et dans un bond agile, Yoshino se hissa sur ses deux pieds, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère. Dans un amas de poussière, bercée par les sons d'une respiration essoufflée, une tignasse blonde se tira jusqu'à elles ; pliée en deux, elle leva son pouce en l'air, une moue désolée sur les lèvres.

« Mina » s'exclama la brune, sévèrement « tu es en retard »  
« pardon, je me suis perdue » s'excusa la blonde, en prenant une inspiration  
« perdue ? tu vis ici depuis plus longtemps que Kushina ou moi » rappela-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« oui, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc l'orientation, tu le sais bien »  
« des fois, je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis amie avec toi »  
« ne dis pas ça, tu es méchante » gémit la dite Mina, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
« je ne suis pas méchante mais réaliste, comment veux-tu être un shinobi si tu es nulle en orientation ? »

Dans un élan épuisé, la blonde se hissa doucement, dans une posture droite ; les joues légèrement pourpres, elle reprenait son souffle. Kushina lui adressa un sourire tendre et tapa dans sa main, joyeusement. La blonde haussa simplement les épaules, à la question de la brune.

« bah, je comptais sur toi » souffla-t-elle « je te laisse la place du cerveau dans l'équipe »  
« tu m'épuises, j'abandonne » lâcha la brune, en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« et dire, que vous êtes meilleures amies, toutes les deux » rappela la rousse, amusée  
« ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être amie avec elle, je t'assure » lança Mina, en secouant doucement la tête

Un grognement mi-amusé mi-agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, jetant un regard vers le ciel ; Mina avait toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs avec la blonde, une personnalité énergique, extravagante et inépuisable. Et au fond, peut-être était-ce ce contraste entre leurs deux personnes qui lui plaisait tant. Dans un bond agile, Kushina se hissa sur ses deux pieds et passa un bras autour des épaules de chacune des demoiselles, un grand sourire sur les lippes.

« ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais nous n'étions pas censés faire autre chose qu'une petite dispute futile ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué

Une flamme brilla au fond des prunelles bleutées de la blonde et elle claqua brutalement dans ses mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; sous l'œil attendri de la rousse.

« et si nous mangions des grillades ? » proposa-t-elle, avec une pointe d'excitation dans la gorge

Kushina étouffa tant bien que mal un rire entre ses lèvres, tandis que Yoshino claqua son front dans la paume de sa main ; oui, Mina n'était pas n'importe qui mais bordel ce qu'elle était attachante. D'un geste doux, la rousse tira la jeune fille contre sa poitrine, lui faisant éviter le coup que la brune tentait de lui mettre ; elle jeta un regard sévère et amusé à Yoshino, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« ce n'est pas sympa de faire ça » rappela la jeune Uzumaki, les sourcils froncés  
« rappelle-moi Kushina, qui s'est amusé à se ramener dans les environs de deux heures du matin à la fenêtre de nos appartements respectifs pour un entraînement le lendemain, vers quinze heures ? » demanda la brune, un sourcil arqué, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

Quelques bribes de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle haussa simplement les épaules et poussa doucement la blonde vers Yoshino, un sourire amusé au coin des lippes ; la brune marquait littéralement un point.

« okay, fais ce que tu veux d'elle, je n'interviendrai pas » lança-t-elle  
« merci bien » s'exclama la brune, souriante

Le craquement de ses doigts arracha un frisson à la blonde et elle se jeta dans les bras de la rousse, une petite pointe de frayeur dans les prunelles ; oh, elle connaissait bien la brune et elle savait très bien qu'elle serait capable de lui faire très mal. Yoshino n'était clairement pas connue comme l'une de ses filles douces, elle était féroce, indomptable ; c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle haussa les épaules, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches ; sous le regard amusé de l'Uzumaki.

« je pense sincèrement que tu peux me lâcher, Mina » souffla la rousse, un sourcil arqué  
« non, elle essaiera de s'en prendre à moi, ensuite ; je suis trop jeune et trop belle pour mourir, ici, dans ce parc » s'exclama la concernée, méfiante  
« elle m'épuise, j'en peux plus » lâcha la brune, dans un soupir

Sans une once de tendresse, elle attrapa le col du haut de la blonde et la tira, elles avaient un entraînement ; dans la bonne humeur et les rires, elles se faufilèrent sur un terrain d'entraînement qu'elles utilisaient souvent et se mirent en position.

Le pied de la brune claqua brutalement contre l'avant-bras de la rousse ; Kushina tenta une attaque mais son adversaire était connu pour la souplesse et la vitesse de ses coups, elle ne fût pas surprise lorsque le poing de son amie effleura sa joue, sous l'œil effrayé de Mina, qui observait, assise sagement dans l'herbe. Elle, elle n'était pas comme ses deux amies ; elle n'était pas faible mais n'était pas réellement forte, non plus, sûrement qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être un shinobi, au fond, Yoshino avait sûrement raison. Un rire la tira de ses tristes pensées et lorsque son regard bleuté effleura une tignasse brune, son cœur rata un battement.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle ; ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres l'acheva littéralement. Des mèches brunes au ton bordélique, des vêtements d'un bel ébène, des prunelles dans lesquelles elle rêvait de se perdre ; bordel ce qu'il était beau. Les mains dans les poches, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les mots de ses deux camarades, à ses côtés, parvinrent à ses oreilles ; il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était le sujet des songes de la jeune femme.

Un claquement de doigt la tira de sa contemplation et quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle posa un regard légèrement gêné sur ses deux amies ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, tandis que l'autre essuyait doucement les perles de sueurs qui traînaient sur son front.

« vraiment, Mina ? » souffla la brune, un sourcil arqué  
« mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » se défendit la blonde, d'une petite voix  
« je te parle de la bave que tu as au coin des lèvres »

Dans un geste particulièrement adorable, la blonde frotta le coin de ses lippes d'un revers de manche maladroit, sous le rire de Kushina ; par ailleurs, ce rire suffit à ce que l'attention des garçons ne se posent sur elles. Un grand sourire glissa sur les lèvres d'un blond, lorsqu'il reconnut la rousse et d'un geste indiscret, les bras dans les airs, il attira son attention sur lui.

« Kushina » appela-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues

En quelques pas, il se retrouva face à elle, des rougissements adorables sur les joues et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres ; il se pencha doucement et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, saluant poliment ses deux amies. Derrière lui, un blond et un brun, totalement différent ; deux meilleurs amis, là où Inoichi était le garçon plutôt maigrichon, timide, Shikaku était ce jeune homme musclé, charmeur.

« Minato » salua la rousse, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres « tu es déjà rentré de mission ? »  
« oui, ça a été plus vite que prévu ; je voulais venir te voir, ce soir, pour te le dire » souffla le blond

Alors qu'ils discutaient doucement, le regard du brun se retrouva happé par l'une des deux jeunes femmes ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent sur les traits de la brune, et il arqua un sourcil, perdu dans ses pensées. Agacée par le comportement du garçon, qui ne détournait pas le regard de sa silhouette, Yoshino claqua ses doigts sous son nez, les sourcils froncés, le regard mauvais.

« est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton colérique  
« ah mais oui, je me souviens » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres « tu es la chieuse de la salle de classe numéro cinq, non ? celle qui a pété le nez de maître Jiraya ? »

Le nom de son maître dans la conversation d'à côté attira l'attention de Minato.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le blond, curieusement  
« cette fille, je crois que c'est la folle qui a pété le nez de ton maître » lança le brun, en haussant les épaules

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le blond posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du grand brun ; amusé par la situation. Shikaku ne savait jamais tenir sa langue correctement, incapable de se taire plus de cinq minutes et sûrement un peu trop direct ; il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, épuisé par le comportement de son ami.

« si c'est effectivement vrai, je suis sûr qu'il l'a amplement mérité » annonça le blond, en haussant les épaules « maître Jiraya est un idiot avec les femmes »  
« merci bordel » s'exclama la brune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « Minato, ne changes pas, tu es parfait »

Totalement perdu, à cause du compliment de la jeune femme, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, Kushina mais elle haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; la naïveté du blond, persuadé que les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, qu'il n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, était touchante.  
Les bras croisés sur son torse, le brun arqua un sourcil.

« je pense quand même que tu es une chieuse » lança-t-il « tu as la tronche d'une chieuse »  
« c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » grogna-t-elle, dans un regard mauvais  
« tu me fais littéralement pensé à ma mère, ça m'énerve » avoua-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules  
« ta mère doit être une femme formidable, alors » lâcha-t-elle, dans un compliment caché

Dans un rire sarcastique, Shikaku fourra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon brun.

« que tu crois » lança-t-il, amusé « tu es vraiment une chieuse »  
« oh, il souhaite vraiment mon poing dans sa gueule » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un ton colérique

D'un même mouvement, Minato et Kushina se placèrent entre les deux individus ; empêchant une quelconque bagarre. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond, alors que le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit ; sûrement qu'ils auraient dû se douter que ces deux-là, ça ferait de sacrés étincelles. Shikaku, un sourire amusé, presque provocateur, sur les lèvres, leva son majeur en l'air, à l'intention de la brune ; avant que le blond, derrière lui, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, ne se place devant le brun, se penchant doucement en avant.

« excuse-le » lâcha le blond, au bout de quelques secondes, timidement « il ne réfléchit jamais, avant de dire les choses mais il n'est pas méchant »

Doucement, il se redressa et lança un petit sourire poli à la brune ; elle aurait aimé se mettre en colère mais quelque chose dans le regard de ce blondinet l'en empêchait. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et exerça une petite pression, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Inoichi, du clan Yamanaka » se présenta-t-il, d'une voix douce  
« Yoshino » souffla-t-elle « juste Yoshino »  
« et lui » ajouta-t-il, en pointant le brun du doigt « c'est Shikaku, du clan Nara »

Le brun tira simplement la langue, tel un enfant, à l'entente de son prénom entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami et reporta son attention sur la blonde, qui se tenait droite comme un pic depuis plusieurs minutes, le visage à la teinte pourpre. Les sourcils froncés, Shikaku s'approcha d'elle et déposa la paume de sa main sur son front.

« eh, tu es toute rouge, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« euh, j-je » bégaya-t-elle, le cœur dans tous ces états « je.. o-oui »

Un petit sourire amusé se glissa au coin des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, presque touché par la timidité de la jeune femme ; dans un élan doux, il lui tendit la main et malgré qu'elle se sentait défaillir face à lui, elle l'attrapa.

« et tu as un prénom ? » demanda-t-il, curieusement

Le silence qui lui répondit l'amusa un peu plus et un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, le cœur de la blonde rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique, elle fondait littéralement pour lui.

« tu n'as pas de prénom ? » ajouta-t-il, amusé  
« elle s'appelle Mina » lança Kushina, dans un rire incontrôlé  
« oh, joli prénom, Mina » souffla le brun, dans un clin d'œil

_**1er janvier 1982 « i saw her standing there »**_

Une coupe de champagne se glissa sous son nez et elle l'attrapa, entre ses doigts, dans un sourire amusé ; elle lança un rapide remerciement à sa meilleure amie et la porta à ses lèvres. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent dans la foule de jeunes gens de son âge, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, dans la grande demeure de la douce Uzumaki, dans le but de faire la fête ; de profiter de l'instant, pour une fois, eux qui côtoyaient la mort un peu plus tous les jours. Une tignasse rousse se glissa près d'elle et lui adressa un grand sourire ; Kushina était littéralement magnifique, ses vêtements un peu garçon manqué avaient cédés leurs places à une robe pourpre, fendue sur le côté, un truc si magnifique qu'à cet instant, elle se sentait si jalouse, surtout à cause des formes généreuses de son amie que le tissu épousait à la perfection.

« Kushina » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure « tu es tellement canon que je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis hétéro »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'Uzumaki et elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la brune, ses prunelles d'un beau bleuté effleurèrent une demi-seconde la silhouette de son amie et elle acquiesça, un sourire amusé au coin des lippes.

« tu sais, tu aurais pu faire un effort du côté vestimentaire » lança-t-elle, amusée « tu portes un pantalon, Yoshino ; un pantalon, bon sang, où est la robe ? »  
« quelle robe ? » rétorqua la brune, un sourcil arqué « je n'aime pas ça, je préfère largement un bon pantalon large à une robe qui émoustille toutes les quéquettes dans la pièce »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle observa la rousse qui claquait la paume de sa main sur son front, épuisée par le comportement de la brune ; elle ne serait sûrement jamais l'une de ses filles qui court dans les magasins, à la recherche de la petite robe parfaite. Ses pantalons larges lui suffisaient amplement et ils tenaient chaud, un bon point de plus.

« tu m'épuises » lâcha la jeune femme, dans un soupir amusé

Les lèvres entrouvertes, la brune s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un beau blond s'approcha d'elle, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; vêtu d'une belle chemise blanche, il adressa un sourire poli à Yoshino et tendit une main, dans un geste doux, à sa meilleure amie, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse, par pur hasard ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres « promis, je ne marcherais pas sur tes pieds, je me suis entraîné »  
« oh, vraiment, monsieur Namizake ? » interrogea la rousse, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres  
« laissez vous prendre au jeu, peut-être serez-vous surprise mademoiselle Uzumaki »

Sous l'œil attendri et amusé de la brune, ils s'éloignèrent sur la piste de danse, ce sourire sur les lèvres ; parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas être dans l'obligation de les mettre ensemble, de force, tellement ils traînaient.

Doucement, tous les couples se glissèrent sur la piste ; les garçons invitaient les filles, dans un élan charmant, doux, le temps d'une soirée. Yoshino tira une chaise et s'apprêtait à mettre ses fesses sur le bois de celle-ci, lorsqu'une main tremblante se glissa sous son nez ; surprise, elle posa un regard méfiant sur la main, puis sur le visage gêné, à la teinte pourpre, du jeune Yamanaka. Il lui semblait si adorable, à cet instant ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et attrapa sa main, le sourire qui se glissa sur les lippes du blond ne fit qu'accroître le sien.

« tu acceptes ? » s'exclama-t-il, agréablement surpris  
« bien sûr, comment pourrais-je dire non à un garçon si adorable ? » souffla-t-elle, amusée par la naïveté du blond « et puis, tu es particulièrement beau, ce soir ; ça te va très bien »

Les rougissements sur les joues du blond s'accentuèrent et il se racla doucement la gorge, tentant de prendre une posture un peu plus viril ; il avait troqué son uniforme de shinobi contre une belle chemise bleutée et un pantalon brun, il flottait un peu dans la chemise mais il était à l'aise et ça lui suffisait amplement, parce qu'au fond, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas comme Shikaku ou Minato, sûrement qu'il ne remplirait jamais une chemise entièrement, il resterait ce maigrichon jusqu'au bout.  
D'un geste doux, il la tira sur la piste de danse.

« t-toi aussi, tu es particulièrement belle, ce soir » souffla-t-il, timidement « 'f-fin, pas que tu n-ne le sois pas habituellement, h-hein »

Un rire charmé s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle acquiesça, entourant doucement la nuque du blond entre ses bras ; elle caressait la peau de sa nuque du bout des doigts, tendrement. Dans un élan plein de courage, les joues rouges, il entoura la taille de la jeune femme et la tira doucement contre son torse.

« tu dis des bêtises, toutes les filles dans la pièce sont bien plus belles » rétorqua-t-elle  
« c'est f-faux » bégaya-t-il, les sourcils froncés « tu es belle, Yoshino »  
« tu es adorable, mais regardes par toi-même, je suis venu en pantalon »  
« et alors ? » souffla-t-il « si tu avais mis une robe, tu n'aurais pas été toi-même et m-moi, la personne que je trouve m-magnifique, c'est la vraie t-toi »

Pendant une demi-seconde, elle se perdit dans les prunelles du blond ; il n'était pas comme les autres garçons, il était différent et sûrement qu'au fond, ça ne la laissait pas indifférente. Un sourire tendre se glissa sur les lippes de la brune et elle déposa doucement sa tête, sur l'épaule du jeune homme ; il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus grand qu'elle, en réalité. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent les silhouettes de Minato et Kushina qui dansaient, perdus dans le regard de l'autre ; puis, sur les silhouettes de Mina et Shikaku, elle détourna le regard à l'instant où le brun se pencha légèrement en avant, capturant les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes.

_**15 janvier 1982 « back to basics »**_

Un énième grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, sagement installé sur un banc hasardeux, dans un coin du parc habituel où elles se retrouvaient, depuis tant d'années ; près d'elle, Kushina esquissa un sourire, amusée encore une fois par le comportement terriblement impatient de son amie. Même si, à vrai dire, elle comprenait un peu ; quelque chose qu'elles ignoraient visiblement s'était passé, et Mina s'était empressée d'ordonner à ses amies de pointer le bout de leurs nez, au parc, sur le banc qu'elles utilisaient constamment.

« rappelle-moi, la prochaine fois, de ne pas venir » grogna la brune, impatiemment  
« tu dis ça mais elle est constamment en retard et tu es constamment là » fit remarquer la rousse, un sourcil arqué et les lèvres tordues en un sourire amusé

Yoshino fourra son visage dans ses mains, dans un geste agacé ; son pied tapotait le sol poussiéreux depuis une vingtaine de minutes et elle n'en pouvait clairement plus, bien que cet instant lui permettait de prendre la fuite loin de sa mère et de son fichu discours sur le mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait la place que les autres donnaient aux femmes, dans cet univers, bordel. Elle ne rêvait pas d'une petite famille, d'un époux aimant et d'une demeure dont elle connaîtrait les moindres recoins, par cœur ; elle était une rêveuse, une kunoichi.

« des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis encore amie avec cette fille » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure agacé  
« parce que tu l'adores, en vrai » souffla Kushina « tu fais genre, parce que tu es toi et que tu ne montres pas tes sentiments mais tu l'adores vraiment beaucoup »

La rousse se confronta au regard méfiant de la brune, elle haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« depuis quand est-ce que toi, la fille qui n'est pas capable de dire au garçon qui est fou d'elle qu'elle aime, est si intelligente ? » demanda Yoshino, un sourcil arqué

Une teinte rosée se glissa sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme et elle claqua brutalement la paume de sa main sur la cuisse de son amie, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une tignasse blonde s'écrasa de tout son long à leurs pieds, dans un amas de poussière ; les sourcils froncés, la rousse se pencha légèrement en avant.

« tu es en retard, Mina » souffla-t-elle, sévèrement

Elles se heurtèrent au sourire désolé sur les lippes de la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de se hisser sur ses deux pieds, tapotant doucement le tissu de son pantalon ; Kushina attrapa son poignet et la tira sur le banc, elle tenta de faire disparaître les quelques poussières qui traînaient dans les mèches blondes de son amie. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'autre dans ses cheveux mais le regard énervé de la brune la rappela bien vite à l'ordre.

« tu n'es pas là pour prendre ton pied » grogna Yoshino, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« tu boudes encore ? » demanda la blonde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté « tu devrais sourire un peu plus souvent, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à séduire Inoichi, sinon »

Alors que la rousse étouffa un rire entre ses lèvres, ravi que les places soient soudainement échangés, la brune claqua la paume de sa main sur son front ; elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, épuisée par ses fréquentations inépuisables.

« de quoi tu me parles ? » souffla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué « Inoichi est un ami, rien de plus »  
« bien sûr, un ami qui rougit constamment dès que tu es dans les parages » fit remarquer la blonde  
« et alors ? Minato fait exactement la même chose avec Kushina, je te ferais dire et tu ne dis rien »  
« eh, laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires » s'exclama la rousse, amusée

Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent un regard légèrement noir à l'Uzumaki et elle haussa les épaules, arrachant une dernière pelote de poussière des mèches blondes de Mina.

« et sinon, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes  
« ah oui » s'écria soudainement la blonde, en tapant dans ses mains « j'ai quelque chose à vous dire »

Dans un bond maladroit, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et leur adressa un grand sourire ; elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Yoshino la coupa, sans une once de douceur dans la voix.

« si le truc c'est que tu as laissé Shikaku mettre sa langue dans ta bouche, je suis déjà au courant » lâcha la brune, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lui valurent une claque derrière le crâne de la part de la rousse, les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère ; sûrement qu'elle, elle n'était pas au courant étant donné qu'elle avait passée presque une heure perdue dans le regard d'un beau blond, qui souhaitait prendre le rôle de Hokage plus tard.

« tu as gâché ma nouvelle » geignit la blonde, en se laissant tomber sur le banc, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
« en plus, je n'étais pas au courant, moi » s'exclama la rousse, sévèrement  
« normal ça, tu as passé ta soirée à dévorer Minato du regard, perverse » rappela la brune, d'une voix forte « au lieu de mettre ta langue dans sa bouche, à lui, tiens »

Une vieille dame qui passait par là, lui jeta un regard mauvais, auquel elle répondit par un geste enfantin ; elle lui tira la langue et se positionna un peu plus confortablement sur le banc.

_**21 février 1982 « he said something to make you laugh »**_

Un doux parfum d'herbe fraîche l'enveloppait et elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait terriblement bien, là, allongée dans l'herbe d'une clairière si magnifique qu'elle aurait aimée ne jamais avoir à s'en aller ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un instant sur les traits du visage du garçon, près d'elle et elle esquissa un sourire, malgré elle. Elle le trouvait beau, différent des autres garçons mais terriblement beau ; un amas de mèches blondes parfaitement coiffées, deux billes bleutées où elle se trouvait un certain plaisir à s'y perdre et cette chaleur rassurante. Dans un élan plein de courage, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et déposa sa tête sur son torse, et elle comprit qu'il ne dormait plus lorsqu'elle sentit le tambourinement de son cœur dans la cage thoracique du garçon, là où son oreille écoutait paisiblement.

« cet endroit est magique » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix douce, au bout de quelques minutes  
« ça appartient au clan Nara, c'est une habitude que je tiens de Shikaku » avoua le blond « il m'emmenait ici, alors que nous n'avions que cinq ans ; c'est un endroit spécial »  
« tu le connais depuis si longtemps ? » demanda la brune, curieusement  
« oui, nos pères se sont battus ensemble et lorsque son père n'est pas rentré de la guerre, le mien a fait du mieux qu'il a pu pour prendre soin de Shikaku »

Il dessinait des formes invisibles sur la peau du bras de la jeune femme, du bout des doigts, alors qu'il contait ses quelques souvenirs ; d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le brun était là, avec ce sourire idiot, debout, fort. Inoichi l'admirait tant, au fond de lui, sûrement qu'il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme lui.

« je ne savais pas » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« il n'en parle jamais, il ne l'a pas très bien vécu ; son père était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux »  
« et sa mère ? » interrogea-t-elle, en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras du blond  
« je.. je ne peux pas te dire, il t'en parlera si lui en as envie »

La brune acquiesça simplement à ses mots et passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon, elle se surprenait à aimer être près de lui, dans tous ses moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux ; depuis le nouvel an, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, il était agréable et gentil, il la faisait rire.

« qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, plus tard, Yoshino ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« hm, excellente question ; j'aimerais être quelqu'un, faire des voyages, découvrir un tas de nouvelles choses »  
« ça a l'air vraiment génial, est-ce que tu m'emmènerais ? »

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique ; dans un geste doux, elle se redressa en position assise, les sourcils légèrement froncés et se confronta au bleu des prunelles du blond. Il s'appuya doucement sur ses coudes, inquiet du silence de son amie et prit une inspiration, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il était désolé d'avoir dit de telles choses, d'avoir crû quelque chose qui n'existait pas mais les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes, maladroitement, fit taire ses hasardeuses pensées ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes d'un ton bordélique et la tira contre son torse, tendrement.

_**11 août 1982 « you can't take my youth away »**_

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; dans un élan maladroit, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et se cramponna tant bien que mal, malgré sa peau humide. Le sourire amusé qui traînait sur les lèvres du brun accentua l'envie qu'elle avait de lui prendre un baiser et doucement, elle se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, tendrement ; mais le sourire qui tordit ses lèvres à elle s'effaça bien vite, lorsqu'il s'élança dangereusement vers cet amas de vagues. La température de l'eau lui arracha un gémissement et elle se blottit instinctivement contre son corps chaud.

Le sourcil arqué, la brune observait la scène ; les vagues s'embrasaient doucement les unes contre les autres et ce spectacle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Quelques rires résonnaient par ci par là, tantôt échappé des lèvres de Kushino, tantôt de celles de Mina ; un torse se colla à son dos et elle se fondit contre celui-ci, confortablement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« oh, tu es frais » souffla-t-elle, dans un petit soupir d'aise  
« profites-en, alors » lâcha-t-il, amusé  
« j'en ai bien l'intention, figure-toi »

Dans un mouvement agile, elle fit volte-face et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, attrapant ses lèvres contre les siennes ; ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois et elle appréciait chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui. Malgré les rougissements sur ses joues, Inoichi glissa ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et la tira un peu plus contre lui.

Un toussotement les tira de leur fiévreux baiser et ils se heurtèrent à leurs amis, qui les regardaient d'un œil amusé ; Kushina se fit une petite place sur la serviette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Minato s'empressa de lui tendre une boisson fraîche, lui proposant de mettre un peu de crème dans son dos. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Mina, alors qu'elle tenait possessivement son petit-ami par la taille.

« prenez une chambre, hein ; ça ira plus vite » proposa le brun, un sourcil arqué  
« Shikaku » le réprimanda Mina, les joues rouges  
« mais quoi ? c'est vrai ; si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise chez toi, avec tes vieux, je te laisse la maison si tu veux »

La main de la blonde claqua sévèrement contre l'avant-bras du brun et il haussa les épaules, ébouriffant les mèches blondes de son meilleur ami, qui tentait de ne pas mourir de honte et de gêne ; Yoshino ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et leva son majeur en l'air, vulgairement.

« tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ? » lança-t-elle, au brun  
« oui, tu te répètes, yoyo » souffla-t-il, en s'installant sur le sable chaud

Mina s'empressa de prendre place sur ses jambes, claquant un baiser sur la joue légèrement rugueuse du garçon.

« pardon, comment tu viens de-.. » commença la brune, les sourcils froncés  
« yoyo » répéta le garçon « c'est un surnom affectif, vu que tu te tapes mon frère, je suis obligé d'être gentil avec toi »

Le rire indiscret qui s'échappa des lèvres de Minato, ne plût pas à la brune qui lui jeta un mauvais regard ; il s'empressa de se remettre à étaler de la crème dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Yoshino pointa un doigt menaçant vers le Nara.

« ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça ou je te tue » menaça-t-elle

Sentant que la situation allait prendre un tournant dérangeant pour elle dans sa position, Mina se retira des genoux de son petit-ami qui se hissa sur ses deux pieds, un sourire provocant que les lèvres.

« regardes bien mes lèvres » ordonna-t-il, à la brune « yo-yo »

Dans un bond agile, la brune se lança à la poursuite du garçon et les rires des leurs amis emplissaient le coin.

_**13 juin 1984 « only fools fall for you »**_

Une douce mélodie emplissait la pièce ; à l'instant où elle fit un pas dans la demeure de la branche héritière du clan Nara, elle fut frappée par le manque de photographies sur les murs. Bien que sa mère lui lançait parfois quelques remarques désobligeantes, sur les murs de leur appartement traînaient quelques photos d'elle, dans son enfance ou de ses parents, amoureux ; mais là, rien, le néant émotionnel. Des éclats de voix s'échappaient de la pièce, au fond du corridor et elle s'empressa de rejoindre les autres, lissant correctement les plis de la légère robe blanche qu'elle portait. Ce soir, elle avait acceptée l'un des caprices de Mina, qui l'avait suppliée un nombre incalculable de fois de mettre une robe.

Elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son petit-ami et fit son entrée dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, malgré les quelques nuances de rose sur ses joues ; Inoichi s'empressa de prendre un doux baiser à son amante, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Il la tira près de lui, près du buffet et elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de Kushina, qui se tenait près de Minato.

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'empressa de faire une réflexion sur l'absence du principal concerné et de sa petite-amie.

« ne me dites pas qu'ils sont allés à l'étage s'envoyer en l'air ? » lâcha-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

En ce 13 juin, Shikaku fêtait officiellement ses dix-huit ans ; le premier du groupe à les atteindre, bientôt se serait le tour d'Inoichi, puis de Kushina, de Mina, de Yoshino et enfin, de Minato. Le futur Hokage était le plus jeune dans la pièce.

« mais non, tu connais Mina et sa maladresse, elle a vidée son verre de champagne sur la chemise de Shikaku ; il se change » expliqua la rousse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

A peine eût-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que le couple faisait son apparition dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres ; ils saluèrent la dernière arrivée et Shikaku prit place, à quelques mètres de ses camarades, sa petite-amie près de lui. Il leva légèrement sa coupe de champagne dans les airs, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« je suis heureux que vous soyez là » avoua-t-il « pas seulement parce que je fête mon anniversaire, avec les personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux, à cet instant ; mais aussi, parce que dans quelques jours, nous serons officiellement en guerre »

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les prunelles du brun, accompagné d'un tas de souvenirs de celle où son père avait péri, sous les coups des ennemis, en protégeant des personnes qui ne se souvenaient même pas de lui, et de son sacrifice. Combien de nuits avait-il passé, enfant, assis sur le perron, à attendre le retour de son paternel ?

« j'espère de tout mon être que nous nous reverrons, que nous ne perdrons pas cette fichue guerre et qu'à la fin de celle-ci, nous nous retrouverons tous les six, ici même, dans cette demeure, au coin d'un verre de champagne et de quelques disputes inutiles ; sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerais toujours sur vous, que ce soit dans les cieux ou n'importe où, parce que vous êtes ce qui se rapproche de plus d'une famille, pour moi » continua-t-il, un sourire doux au coin des lèvres « je n'en parle jamais et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, ce soir mais vous avez remarqués que je vis seul, ici, par conséquent, connaissant les pertes qu'il advient souvent après une guerre de cette ampleur, j'ai pris quelques libertés »

Il tira doucement un bout de papier de la poche de son pantalon brun et le fourra dans les mains de son meilleur ami, qui le fixait, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les prunelles ; que se passait-il, bon sang ?

« si il m'arrive quelque chose, mon héritage en tant que fils héritier du clan Nara, ma demeure, est à toi, Inoichi » souffla le brun, une main dans la poche « je te confie tout, en plus d'être le chef du clan Yamanaka, tu deviendras celui du clan Nara et tous les membres, sans exception, plieront un genou face à toi »  
« Shikaku » lâcha le blond, dans un murmure douloureux  
« ce n'est pas un caprice, ne t'en fais pas et peut-être qu'il ne m'arrivera rien mais je préfère prendre mes précautions ; te concernant, concernant ta future famille » expliqua-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse

Dans un geste doux, le blond fondit dans les bras du Nara et le serra contre lui ; ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, depuis tant d'années, qu'il ne savait même pas si il serait capable de vivre, un jour, sans lui. Il acquiesça faiblement et retourna près de Yoshino, une pointe de fierté dans les entrailles.

Shikaku tira doucement sa petite-amie contre lui et leva de nouveau sa coupe de champagne dans les airs, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; il semblait bien plus heureux que les minutes précédentes.

« par ailleurs, j'annonce officiellement que j'ai fais ma demande à Mina » s'exclama-t-il  
« et j'ai dis oui » continua-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lippes

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, devant leurs amis.

_**11 avril 1985 « this is war »**_

Le bruit d'une explosion flotta dans l'air ; ils étaient là, camouflés dans les feuillages d'un buisson épais et elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire le tremblement qui prenait possession de ses membres. D'un geste tremblant, elle attrapa un bandage à l'allure usé, qu'elle avait utilisée quelques jours en arrière, lorsque la lame d'un kunaï ennemi lui avait entaillé l'avant-bras ; une grimace déforma ses lèvres, lorsque ses prunelles s'accrochèrent au sang séché. Qu'était-elle censée faire? Retourner jusqu'au campement la tuerait probablement, les ennemis arrivaient de partout et ils se battaient depuis des jours et des jours, elle était littéralement épuisé, à bout de souffle et l'idée de se battre, avec une blessée près d'elle, ne l'enchantait guère.

Pendant une demi-seconde, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'entaille profonde dans la cuisse de la jeune fille, installé inconfortablement sur le sol humide ; elle tentait de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse mais elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle souffrait terriblement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle prit une inspiration.

« je suis désolée, je n'ai que ça » souffla-t-elle, les mains tremblantes

La brune, sur le sol, posa son regard sur le bandage et haussa les épaules, un pâle sourire au coin des lèvres ; qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait, à cet instant, sûrement.

« ne t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux « au moins, toi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné »

Une pointe de colère naquit dans les entrailles de Yoshino, aux mots de la jeune femme ; cette dernière ne faisait même pas partie de son escouade, elles s'étaient retrouvées au même endroit, par le pur hasard et elle avait assistée silencieusement au combat et à la lâcheté de ses camarades face à la blessure de leur amie, au sol. Elle, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la prendre sous son aile, quitte à perdre la vie, sur ce fichu champ de bataille.

Elle entoura délicatement la cuisse de la brune, avec le bandage et tenta un nœud solide ; à peine le tissu entra en contact avec la blessure qu'il se teinta un peu plus de pourpre. La blessure semblait plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait, au début ; sûrement aurait-elle besoin de soin, rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas perdre sa jambe ou la vie. Prise d'un léger vertige, Yoshino s'installa sur le sol humide, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique ; la blessée lui tendit doucement la fin de sa gourde, elle l'attrapa un petit sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres et avala les quelques gouttes restantes.

« je t'ai déjà vu, quelques fois » lâcha la jeune femme, au sol, brisant le silence « à l'académie »

Yoshino acquiesça, il était vrai que le visage de la brune ne lui était pas vraiment étranger.

« Yoshino, c'est ça ? » tenta-t-elle, un sourcil arqué, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres  
« c'est ça » acquiesça la brune, dans un hochement de tête  
« Mikoto Uchiha » se présenta-t-elle, en lui tendant la main

Dans un geste doux, elle attrapa la main de l'Uchiha et exerça une petite pression, sûrement qu'un peu de compagnie lui faisait du bien ; elle n'avait pas revu un seul de ses camarades depuis plusieurs jours, prise dans un combat, elle s'était éloignée d'eux. Le sourire d'Inoichi lui manquait, les rires de Mina et Kushina lui manquaient, la bonté de Minato lui manquait ; même cet idiot de Shikaku lui manquait, terriblement. Que faisaient-ils? Elle espérait sincèrement au fond d'elle qu'ils allaient bien.

Le son d'une branche qui se craque la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles embuées de la douce Mikoto, elle comprit que celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de prendre la fuite si quelque chose se passait ; sûrement était-elle effrayée à l'idée d'être laissé seule, encore une fois. Tendrement, elle claqua un baiser sur son front tremblant d'émotion, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne partait pas, qu'elle restait là et attrapa un kunaï dans la pochette, accrochée au dessus de ses fesses ; dans un bond agile, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds, à l'extérieur du buisson et pria intérieurement pour que ce soit un allié, pour que ce soit Inoichi, pour qu'elles vivent encore un tas d'années mais le rire qui résonna dans l'air lui fit comprendre rapidement que ce n'était qu'un espoir. Un frisson la prit, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard un peu trop enjoué d'un homme ; et il n'était pas seul, suivit de près par trois hommes imposants.

Elle aurait aimé hurler à la brune de prendre la fuite mais elle se rendit compte, à cet instant, que si elle ne gagnait pas, il n'y aurait pas qu'elle qui perdrait la vie, dans ce coin de forêt ; une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle resserra sa prise sur son arme. Le combat commença et elle se débattit, férocement ; mais le nombre posait problème, elle ne put rien faire lorsque l'un d'eux l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux, la jetant au sol, dans un amas de poussière. Il s'installa sur son bassin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et attrapa les pans du pantalon brun qu'elle portait, lui arrachant sans une once de douceur ; elle tenta de se débattre mais il la frappa au visage si violemment qu'elle s'en retrouva sonnée, quelques minutes.

Au final, peut-être était-ce écrit depuis le début ; elle qui souhaitait être quelqu'un, faire des voyages, changer le monde, allait perdre la vie ici, après qu'un homme ou plusieurs hommes l'aient sali. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, plongée dans les tréfonds d'un traumatisme ; silencieusement, elle attendit le moment où le pire arriverait, le moment où il baisserait son pantalon à son tour, le moment où il lui prendrait ce qu'elle refusait de perdre, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Un énième rire résonna, puis, la silhouette imposante de l'homme disparut de son bassin ; un frisson la prit et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent à la silhouette de Shikaku, qui se tenait droit comme un pic, les poings serrés, face à ses quatre agresseurs. Il ne semblait pas en très bon état, pourtant il était là ; quelques gouttes de sang roulaient le long de son bras, s'écrasant sur le sol ; il lui tournait le dos.

« remets ton pantalon » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix dure

Bien qu'il ne l'observait pas, elle acquiesça dans un élan maladroit et tremblant ; elle attrapa son pantalon qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila, se reculant de quelques pas, une expression empreint de peur sur le visage. Pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en colère contre lui, aucune envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ; il était là et il semblait si fort.

Dans un bond habile, un katana aux reflets bleutés dans les mains, il s'élança sur les hommes et s'empressa de trancher la gorge, à celui qui s'était cru capable de lui prendre sa dignité ; elle observa le corps inerte s'écraser sur le sol, une légère grimace sur les lèvres. Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là, il brisa chacun de ses hommes ; la lame de son katana trancha les jambes de l'un, s'enfonça dans le cœur de l'autre et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à celui qui semblait être le chef, il prit une inspiration, les bras légèrement tremblants d'épuisement.

« ton visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, mon garçon » avoua l'ennemi, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Shikaku ne réagit pas.

« ne serait-tu pas le fils de l'ombre de Konoha ? » ajouta-t-il

De là où elle était, elle n'eût aucun mal à remarquer le brun resserrer sa prise sur le manche de son katana ; l'homme ricana, ayant comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

« tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai hâte de te tuer, mon garçon »

Et il s'élança, d'un coup, en avant ; et bien que le brun tenta de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, face à la soudaine force dans les coups de son ennemi, lorsque la lame de l'homme entailla profondément son visage, un cri douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tomba un genou à terre, la main plaquée contre sa joue, d'où un large filet de sang coulait. Il grimaça et se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, lâchant son katana sur le sol, dans un bruit métallique ; sous l'œil plein d'incompréhension de la jeune femme, à quelques pas de lui.

« tu abandonnes fiston ? » lança l'ennemi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « parfait, allons droit au but »  
« kagenui no jutsu, entrelacement des ombres » lâcha Shikaku, dans un murmure

L'ombre du brun s'étira à une vitesse phénoménale et transperça le corps de l'homme, sans une once de regret ; le bruit étouffé du corps, tombant sur le sol, arracha un léger sursaut à la jeune femme et elle s'empressa de rompre la distance qui la maintenait éloigné du brun. Elle se glissa face à lui et lorsque ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent au visage du garçon, elle retint un hoquet de surprise ; l'entaille lui barrait la joue, du nez à l'oreille et une quantité inquiétante de sang s'échappait de la plaie. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque le brun leva un pouce en l'air, un sourire au coin des lèvres, à bout de souffle.

« ç-ça va » grogna-t-il, dans un gémissement douloureux « va plutôt chercher la demoiselle d-dans les buissons, on y va »  
« Shikaku » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure incertain  
« r-rentrons au camp, d'accord ? ils t'attendent » ajouta-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres

Dans un soupir légèrement agacé, elle attrapa le kunaï qui traînait sur le sol et déchira la manche de son pull brun, elle plaqua le bout de tissu sur la joue du garçon et s'empressa de répondre à ses ordres, en allant récupérer Mikoto derrière le buisson. Shikaku confia le katana de son paternel à la brune et força l'Uchiha à prendre une position confortable sur son dos ; et pour une fois, ils ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois.

_**15 avril 1985 « don't stop believin »**_

Le troisième Hokage se hissa doucement face à ses hommes, face à ses shinobis qui s'étaient battus corps et âme dans cette fichue guerre ; d'un geste de la main, il fit taire les rangs et un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres. La majorité d'entre eux, il les avait observé faire leurs premiers pas dans l'univers, devenir des hommes et des femmes exceptionnels.

« vous vous êtes battus férocement, jusqu'au bout » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte « je suis sûrement bien plus fier que n'importe lequel de vos parents, à cet instant »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et il esquissa un sourire, oui, il était fier de toutes ces personnes.

Pendant une demi-seconde, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent dans les iris brunes du garçon, à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage bandé ; il leva doucement son pouce en l'air, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres et reporta son attention sur le troisième Hokage, attrapant délicatement la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne. Yoshino esquissa un sourire, face à ce spectacle et déposa son regard sur le blond, à ses côtés ; ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques jours en arrière, au campement et il agissait de manière étrange avec elle, depuis, comme ci quelque chose le bloquait, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Dans un geste doux, elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et exerça une petite pression, lorsqu'il déposa son regard bleuté sur elle, la pointe de tristesse dans celles-ci la frappa.

« Yoshino » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure  
« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Inoichi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète  
« je suis tellement désolé » s'excusa-t-il, douloureusement

Les sourcils froncés, elle entrouvrit les lèvres dans le but de dire quelque chose mais les mots du blond lui coupèrent le souffle ; elle relâcha sa main et baissa la tête, tristement. Oui, il venait de rompre avec elle, là, au beau milieu de tous ses shinobis, le sourire aux lèvres, parce que la guerre était terminée.

_**20 avril 1985 « what do you mean »**_

Dans un élan colérique, elle écrasa son poing contre le bois de la porte de la demeure de la jeune Uzumaki ; la planche marbré céda bien vite au joli minois de la rousse et elle arqua un sourcil, s'engouffrant entre les murs. Elle déposa ses chaussures près du meuble de l'entrée.

« des larmes ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« non, aucune » répondit la rousse  
« des cris, alors ? »  
« non rien, elle est assise sur le canapé et elle est.. normale ? »

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle connaissait la blonde, depuis tant d'années, qu'être normale dans une telle situation était inquiétant ; d'un pas rapide, elles s'engouffrèrent dans le salon et Yoshino s'installa doucement sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Depuis quelques, tous les villageois n'avaient que ça à la bouche ; le fait que le fils héritier du clan Nara n'était plus fiancé, certains disaient qu'il avait trompé la jeune femme, d'autres qu'il avait été violent envers elle ; les rumeurs allaient bon train, dans le village caché de la feuille.

Mina posa son regard bleuté sur la brune mais à peine eût-elle croisé ses prunelles, qu'elle se détourna honteuse ; là, la brune était totalement perdue.

« est-ce que Shikaku t'a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué

Sûrement qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire très mal si c'était le cas, bien qu'il l'avait aidé pendant la guerre ; la blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement, négativement et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse.

« est-ce qu'il t'a trompé ? » tenta l'Uzumaki, d'une voix douce  
« non, il.. » elle prit une inspiration « il est parfait, ce n'est pas à cause de lui »

Les sourcils froncés, la brune tira doucement le fauteuil un peu plus près de ses deux amies et posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, dans un élan doux.

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de la jeune femme, et elle tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, une telle tristesse émanait d'elle, à cet instant, qu'elles se retinrent de la prendre dans leurs bras ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle prit une position un peu plus confortable dans le fauteuil, curieuse de comprendre.

« déjà » commença la blonde « promets-moi de ne pas me haïr, Yoshino »

Les mots de son amie lui coupèrent le souffle, quelque chose lui soufflait que la suite ne lui plairait pas ; après tout, qu'avait-elle à voir dans cette histoire, elle.

« qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Mina » lâcha la brune, dans une inspiration incertaine

Les larmes que la blonde retenait tant bien que mal roulèrent sur ses joues et elle étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres, arrachant la vérité à son cœur douloureux ; effrayée à l'idée de perdre ses deux amies.

_**21 avril 1985 « look for the boy with the broken smile »**_

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard dans le vide, assis dans l'herbe fraîche ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle l'observait, tristement. Qui aurait crû ça? Dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, une pointe de colère dans les entrailles et attrapa le katana qui traînait près de son corps, la lame entailla un arbre innocent qui traînait là ; une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses gestes un peu trop brutaux lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur, l'arme s'écrasa dans l'herbe et il plaqua doucement sa main sur le bandage qui recouvrait sa joue meurtrie. Sûrement qu'une partie de lui était terriblement en colère, mais qu'une autre se haïssait d'être en colère contre ces deux personnes.

D'un pas léger, elle s'avança et lorsqu'une branche craqua sous son pied, il fit volte-face, une petite pointe d'espoir dans le regard ; de l'espoir qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il reconnut la brune, il étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres et se pencha doucement en avant, attrapant le bout de tissu sur le sol, la seconde d'après, il cachait la vue de son torse sous son tee-shirt brun, recoiffant d'un geste las les mèches brunes d'un ton bordélique sur son crâne.

« qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogna-t-il « je veux être seul »  
« tu mens » souffla-t-elle « je le sais, parce que pendant une seconde, tu as cru que c'était elle, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ses mots arrachèrent un soupir triste au garçon, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« je suis un idiot » lâcha-t-il « pourquoi reviendrait-elle, hein »  
« Shikaku » murmura-t-elle, au gré du vent  
« ça va, je le prends mieux que ce que j'aurais cru mais.. » il prit une inspiration douloureuse, à bout de souffle « ça fait mal »

Et elle le comprenait sur ce point. Elle le comprenait terriblement bien. Il tira quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon et les battements de son cœur prirent une allure douloureuse lorsqu'elle reconnut la bague de fiançailles de la blonde, celle qu'elle portait si fièrement à son doigt, des semaines en arrière ; il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes et elle n'eût aucun mal à le comprendre, il était là, presque tremblant de souffrance.

« je sais ce que tu as fais pour elle » avoua-t-elle « elle me l'a dit, c'est vraiment-.. »  
« sympa ? gentil ? ou juste digne d'un gars encore raide dingue amoureux d'elle ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle haussa les épaules.

« un peu des trois, je pense »

Le jour d'avant, elle s'était rendue à la demeure de la jeune Uzumaki, prête à comprendre et bordel ce que la vérité lui fit mal ; Mina et Inoichi s'étaient trouvés, pendant cette fichue guerre, échangeant une nuit, une seule nuit où ils s'étaient aimés maladroitement et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que rien n'était calculé, le pur hasard les avait mit ensemble et avait brisé le cœur de leurs amants respectifs. Et Yoshino avait été plus que surprise en apprenant que Shikaku avait prit la décision d'endosser la rupture sur son dos, de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour éviter que la femme qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami se retrouvent être la risée du village ; un acte qui l'avait laissée bouche-bée. Il souffrait mais par amour, se conduisait comme un homme et ça, elle le respectait.

« elle t'a vraiment aimée, tu sais » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes  
« c'est sûrement le pire » souffla-t-il, douloureusement « elle m'a aimée mais je n'étais pas assez »  
« ne dis pas ça » grogna-t-elle, tristement  
« ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude ; je m'en doutais, depuis l'instant où ma mère s'est barrée, alors que j'avais trois ans, que j'étais devant la porte, et que j'avais besoin d'elle »

La confession du brun la toucha, au plus profond de son âme ; sûrement parce qu'il semblait si fort, si idiot, habituellement mais que là, elle apprenait que derrière sa carapace, se cachait un cœur brisé. Dans un élan doux, elle se hissa près de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille imposante, le tirant doucement dans une étreinte ; pendant une demi-seconde, elle le sentit se tendre, sur le point de prendre la fuite mais finalement, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et fondit en larmes. Elle ne dit rien, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient deux cœurs brisés, à cet instant.


	3. part 2

_**10 juin 1985 « to see your sad and teary eyes »**_

Un petit « clac » accompagna la pièce qui se posait sur le plateau brutalement et un fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement et le grognement qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ne fit qu'agrandir ce sourire. Dans un geste habile, il esquiva la pièce qui volait droit sur son visage et lui jeta un regard légèrement furieux.

« eh, tu t'es cru chez ta mère ? » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés « ne jettes pas mes pièces n'importe où »  
« ton jeu débile, là » répliqua-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la gorge « tu triches, j'en suis sûr »  
« tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne parviens pas à obtenir une seule victoire » souffla-t-il, amusé de son comportement enfantin

Oui, Yoshino n'était pas réellement une bonne perdante et après quelques parties, il l'avait très bien comprit. Depuis leurs ruptures respectives, ils tentaient tant bien que mal, inconsciemment sûrement, d'être un pilier pour l'autre ils se disputaient encore très souvent, se boudaient et se lançaient des choses au visage mais ils étaient là, ils se rejoignaient tous les samedi, sur le perron de la demeure du brun et enchaînaient quelques parties de shôji, qu'elle perdait constamment.

La moue boudeuse sur le visage de la jeune femme lui arracha un énième sourire et il attrapa doucement l'une de ses pièces, la positionnant correctement sous le regard perdu de la brune.

« regardes bien » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes « je rejoue la partie mais en bougeant tes pièces différemment, pour que tu puisses avoir une victoire prends note, d'accord ? »

Soudainement captivé par les gestes du garçon, elle acquiesça, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurant le plateau de jeu un sourire au coin des lèvres, le brun s'empressa de lui faire quelques démonstrations et au bout de la cinquième, elle semblait avoir comprit. Un petit cri de joie s'échappa de ses lèvres, à l'instant où la porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un léger fracas elle étouffa tant bien que mal un hoquet de surprise entre ses lèvres et salua poliment le nouvel arrivant.

Du haut de ses 1m87, l'homme arrachait un frisson à n'importe quelle personne quelques cicatrices traînaient sur sa peau légèrement hâlée et ses prunelles brunes étaient d'une telle froideur. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikaku, qui ne bougea pas de sa place, sur le perron, n'accordant pas même un seul regard à cet homme.

« Shikaku » appela-t-il, les sourcils froncés « tiens toi droit, ce n'est pas digne du fils héritier du clan Nara »

La voix forte de l'homme arracha un sursaut à la jeune femme et elle se positionna droite, face au plateau, intimidée par l'échange sous ses yeux mais Shikaku ne bougea pas, étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres.

« qu'est-ce que tu veux, doyen ? » grogna le brun  
« changes de ton, sois digne un peu » répliqua l'homme  
« est-ce que tu as fais tout ce chemin, uniquement pour me dire ça ? »

Sûrement que le ton agacé du jeune homme, ne fit qu'accroître la colère du doyen, puisque dans un mouvement agile, il attrapa le brun par le col et le souleva brutalement, une pointe de colère dans les prunelles ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikaku.

« tu fais honte au clan, avec toutes ces histoires sur tes fiançailles le village ne parle que de ça, de la façon dont tu as été violent avec elle, de la façon dont tu l'as trompé avec une autre femme, comment oses-tu faire toutes ces choses en portant notre nom de famille ? » cracha l'individu, d'une voix forte

Les mains du brun se posèrent brutalement sur celles de l'homme, qui le maintenant brutalement et il l'éloigna, lisant les quelques plis sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait ; sa nuque craqua et il croisa les bras sur son torse, un air sévère sur le visage.

« je suis le fils héritier du clan Nara, si je souhaite être violent avec une femme, je le ferais, si je souhaite m'en faire plusieurs, je le ferais, et si je souhaite que tu perds ta place et ton job dans nos rangs, ça arrivera alors la prochaine fois, que tu te penseras malin, en venant me faire des reproches dans ma demeure, devant mon invité, je ferais de ta vie un enfer »

Une lueur étrange claqua dans les prunelles du doyen et l'instant d'après, il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, claquant la porte de l'entrée brutalement ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il reprit sa place, dans un élan épuisé, sûrement à cause de l'altercation.

« qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, curieusement  
« le doyen du clan Nara, il s'occupe de nous, de notre réputation et surtout celle de la branche héritière »  
« il y a des soucis entre ton clan et toi ? » souffla-t-elle, d'une petite voix  
« un peu, c'est compliqué, tu sais en tant que fils unique de la branche héritière, j'ai énormément de contraintes, surtout à mon âge »  
« explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît »

Pendant une demi-seconde, ils se perdirent dans les prunelles de l'autre puis, il acquiesça.

« dans trois jours, j'entamerai ma dix-neuvième année j'ai survécu à une guerre mais mon père n'a pas eu cette chance, heureusement pour le clan, il a laissé un fils derrière lui mais par rapport à lui, si j'étais mort, personne n'aurait été là pour reprendre le flambeau, tu comprends ? »  
« mais, et ce que tu as dis à Inoichi ? » interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« c'est vrai, si il m'arrive quelque chose, il reprendra les rennes du clan mais les Nara ont leurs techniques secrètes et si la branche héritière se transforme soudainement en Yamanaka, nous perdrons notre héritage »  
« techniques secrètes ? tu veux dire comme celle que tu as utilisé pendant la guerre, avec ton ombre ? »  
« oui, nous maîtrisons les ombres mais ça va un peu plus loin, nous communiquons avec les cerfs ; notre clan est étroitement lié aux cerfs, nous sommes capable de voir à travers leurs yeux »

L'expression surprise sur le visage de la brune lui arracha un doux sourire et il acquiesça ; son clan n'était peut-être pas le plus connu, le plus fort, mais il cachait d'innombrables secrets. Il pointa doucement du doigt les arbres qui débutaient la fameuse forêt du clan Nara.

« les animaux se cachent là-bas, dans la forêt interdite aux étrangers » souffla-t-il, fièrement  
« que se passe-t-il, si un étranger entre ? » demanda-t-elle, pendue à ses lèvres  
« figure-toi que la dernière personne qui a tenté de faire cette bêtise était Fugaku Uchiha » lâcha-t-il, dans un petit rire « cet idiot ne m'a pas cru et a bien failli y rester, littéralement ; une minute plus tard, et il serait mort. heureusement que Minato est rapide, il a prévenu des membres du clan et moi-même, avant que quelque chose de fâcheux arrive »  
« a-attends, tu es sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle, une pointe de frayeur dans les prunelles  
« oui, mais ne t'en fais pas personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit sur le perron »

Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent légèrement et elle acquiesça, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour toutes ces choses sur le clan Nara après tout, elle en avait apprit l'existence seulement parce que Mina était tombée follement amoureuse de Shikaku, alors qu'ils entraient à l'Académie. Une pointe de tristesse naquit dans ses entrailles, au souvenir des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la blonde, lorsqu'elle l'avait suppliée de ne pas la haïr, en apprenant la vérité ; elles ne s'étaient pas revus, depuis.

« et donc, ils veulent de toi, un enfant ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes, baignée dans le silence  
« exact, ils ont besoin d'être sûr que si il m'arrive quelque chose, mon héritage sera transmit ils comptaient un peu sur mes fiançailles avec Mina pour ça »

Une pointe de souffrance creusa la voix du brun, lorsque le prénom de son ex petite-amie s'extirpa de ses lèvres là où Yoshino ne ressentait qu'une pointe de tristesse, lui souffrait terriblement. Et elle savait de source sûr que la bague de fiançailles traînait encore au fond de la poche de son pantalon mais elle n'était pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour ton anniversaire, d'ailleurs ? »  
« je ne sais pas, plus rien n'est pareil je n'ai même pas envie de le faire «

Les prunelles perdus sur cet amas de pièces en bois sur le plateau, le brun repensait tristement au dernier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec ses amis qu'étaient-ils, maintenant ? Une main délicate se déposa sur la sienne et les sourcils légèrement froncés, il déposa son regard d'un bel ébène sur la jeune femme.

« fais le, souviens-toi de tout ce que tu as dis l'année dernière nous sommes en vie, tous, profitons-en, non ? » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix douce « je sais que c'est compliqué, tu n'as sûrement pas envie de les voir, tous les deux, ensemble, et moi non plus, au fond mais ce sont nos amis, Inoichi est ton meilleur ami et nous ne savons pas de quoi est fait demain, profitons-en »

Les mots de la jeune femme flottèrent un instant, dans l'air, sur ce perron ancien et un fin sourire glissa au coin des lèvres du brun, il acquiesça doucement et mélangea les pièces sur le plateau, lançant une nouvelle partie, qu'elle perdrait sûrement mais au moins, elle était toujours là.

_**13 juin 1985 « do you feel damaged just like i do »**_

Dans une maladresse presque touchante, le verre lui échappa des mains et une légère grimace glissa sur ses lèvres, lorsque le bruit du verre en mille éclats résonna un instant un bruit de pas s'éleva et une tignasse rousse se glissa dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Minato se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné et se pencha doucement, ramassant les quelques morceaux qui traînaient sur le sol la rousse ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui, lui offrant une aide supplémentaire.

« c'est le troisième, Minato » fit-elle remarquer, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« je suis un peu stressé » avoua-t-il « ils ne se sont pas vus, depuis qu'Inoichi et Mina ont.. » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il jeta les morceaux dans une poubelle « je les aime tous les deux, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre à cause de tout ça »

Une pointe de tristesse brilla au fond des prunelles bleutés du blond et dans un élan doux, elle le tira contre elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras frêles ; elle le trouvait si touchant, à cet instant, qu'elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle remarqua les quelques nuances de rose sur les joues du jeune homme.

A l'instant où elle se glissa dans la pièce, Yoshino étouffa un rire discret entre ses lèvres, le gâteau dans les mains ; ça lui avait terriblement manqué, cette ambiance. Elle déposa doucement l'assiette sur la table, prévue à cet effet et esquissa un sourire, en croisant le regard d'un bel ébène du Nara ; le brun se glissa doucement derrière les deux tourtereaux et donna une grande tape dans le dos du blond, amusé.

« si vous pouviez nous pondre un gosse juste avec un regard, il y en aurait déjà une belle poignée dans la maison » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte, un sourcil arqué « vous allez attendre encore longtemps avant de vous mettre ensemble ? »  
« S-shikaku » le réprimanda le blond, le visage cramoisi  
« dis-moi, là, tout de suite, que tu n'en pinces pas carrément pour Kushina et je m'en vais »

La brune fut tenté de ne rien faire, de ne pas bouger et d'observer ses deux amis, en proie à des rougissements incessants mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard suppliant de la rousse, elle s'approcha doucement et tira le brun par le bras, jusqu'au buffet. Elle lui fourra une coupe de champagne dans les mains et esquissa un sourire.

« tu es méchant, sérieux » lâcha-t-elle, amusée  
« arrêtes, ils sont dingue l'un de l'autre, depuis qu'ils sont haut comme trois pommes mais n'ont même pas encore échangés un seul baiser c'est épuisant » s'exclama-t-il  
« sois gentil un peu, ils prennent leurs temps »  
« ah bah ça, je n'en doute pas, crois-moi »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle attrapa une deuxième coupe de champagne, qu'elle hissa à ses lèvres après plusieurs essais, elle était parvenue à convaincre le brun de faire une fête pour ses dix-neuf ans, sûrement que l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de revoir leurs camarades. La porte de l'entrée claqua doucement et pendant une demi-seconde, elle sentit le brun se tendre près d'elle quelques pas flottèrent un instant dans le corridor, Mina et Inoichi ne tardèrent pas à apparaître dans la lumière du salon.  
Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent pendant un instant sur le visage du blond, son ex petit-ami et elle tenta maladroitement de lui offrir un doux sourire, il lui rendit, un peu gêné et tourna la tête vers le brun, qui ne bougeait pas ; le regard de Shikaku ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la blonde, ce bout de femme dont il était tombé amoureux, qu'il avait demandé en mariage, ce bout de femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Dans un geste maladroit, il déposa la coupe à moitié vide sur le bois de la table.

« excusez-moi » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux

Et il disparût au détour d'un couloir, fuyant le plus vite possible.  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, malgré elle et elle déposa à son tour, la coupe sur la table elle s'approcha doucement des deux nouveaux-venus et attrapa les mains de Mina dans les siennes, elle semblait sur le point de fondre sous la culpabilité. Un doux sourire au coin des lèvres, elle déposa un baiser au coin de sa joue.

« ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « j'y vais »

Yoshino s'engouffra dans le corridor, à sa suite, et n'eût aucun mal à comprendre où le brun se cachait après deux mois, elle commençait à connaître par cœur ses habitudes, ses mimiques, ses idioties. La brise légère qui soufflait sur le village caché de la feuille lui arracha un frisson et elle se hissa doucement dans la clairière, les sourcils froncés il était là, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, les yeux fermés.

« eh debout, idiot » s'exclama-t-elle

La pointe de sa chaussure tapa brutalement dans les côtes du brun et il étouffa un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, le regard furieux qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette folle, encore ? Dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et arqua un sourcil.

« tu m'as frappé » grogna-t-il  
« tu m'as abandonné » répliqua-t-elle  
« tu m'as fais mal » souffla-t-il, une moue boudeuse entre les lèvres  
« dit-il, alors qu'il a survécu à une entaille profonde sur le visage, pour sauver la vie d'une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et d'une autre, qu'il ne connaissait pas »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« rentrons » souffla-t-elle

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança doucement, le brun sur les talons, les mains dans les poches.

« tu sais, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais pas » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes « c'est que tu me rappelles ma mère, en fait »

Les mots du jeune homme s'accrochèrent à elle, dans la nuit noire et elle stoppa sa marche, silencieusement alors qu'il la dépassait et se hissa sur le perron, doucement. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il tendit une main vers elle.

_**18 septembre 1985 « we are still kids »**_

Elle était là, emmitouflé dans une couverture pourpre, le regard dans le vide ses prunelles d'un bel ébène refusaient de se poser autre part, peut-être parce que chaque fois qu'elle effleurait les silhouettes entrelacées de Minato et Kushina, ou celles de Mina et Inoichi, elle se sentait terriblement seule, et sûrement qu'elle allait perdre la vie, toute seule. Une telle tristesse émanait de la pièce, qu'elle se sentait fondre à l'intérieur le troisième hokage s'était exprimé, quelques heures en arrière, déclarant d'une guerre se préparait. Encore une fois, dans quelques jours, ils seraient séparés ; peut-être que l'un d'eux périrait, mais ils ne l'apprendraient que plus tard, lorsque tout serait fini.

Un doux parfum de cerise l'enveloppa et elle déposa doucement ses prunelles sur le visage de Shikaku, qui se posait près d'elle, le visage fermé ; à peine l'annonce avait-elle été faite, que le doyen s'était empressé de le faire venir, de lui remettre quelques trucs en tête et cette fois, le brun n'avait pas pu prendre la fuite.

« qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement

Le son de sa voix arracha un léger sursaut à Kushina, qui caressait les mèches blondes de Minato, tendrement ; ils s'étaient enfin trouvés tous les deux, et la guerre menaçait de reprendre leur bonheur.  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« si je survis à la guerre, ils me donneront une épouse » lâcha-t-il, las « et si je refuse, ils donneront le titre de branche héritière à une autre famille du clan »

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, ce qui arracha un doux sourire au garçon ; il haussa simplement les épaules et tira un morceau de couverture sur lui, s'emmitouflant tant bien que mal à l'intérieur.

« ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il y a quatre-vingt dix pour cents de chance que je crève »

La main de Yoshino claqua brutalement contre sa joue et il posa un regard colérique sur elle, la joue à la teinte pourpre ; leurs amis observaient l'échange, silencieusement, même Minato s'était redressé, prêt à se mettre au milieu. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, perdus dans une réalité hideuse.

« tu te prends pour qui, putain ? » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« et toi ? qu'est-ce qui te prends te dire ça ? » grogna-t-elle, en colère

Dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, repoussant la couverture, le regard empreint de colère.

« parce que ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? est-ce que tu peux me dire, là, maintenant, si l'un de nous s'en tirera vivant de cette fichue merde ? » cracha-t-il « c'est injuste, d'accord ? c'est injuste parce que nous nous sommes battus, une fois, nous avons survécus et putain, certains d'entre nous sont sur le point de construire quelque chose ; Minato et Kushina se sont enfin trouvés, Mina et Inoichi sont enfin heureux, alors pourquoi cette putain de guerre arrive maintenant ? les hommes sont des idiots, avide de sang, de pouvoir et de toutes ces merdes ; mon père est mort à cause de ça, il s'est battu pour que son fils et pour que la génération suivante puisse vivre, dans la paix, il est mort pour des gens qui ne savaient même pas qui il était, il a dévoué son existence entière à une paix qui n'existe pas mais là, tout de suite, si nous mourrons dans cette guerre, qui prendra le relais ? personne de notre génération n'a eu d'enfant, et si nous mourrons, qui est-ce qu'ils enverront, dis-moi ? ils enverront le petit Kakashi, ce gamin qui a perdu son père à cause de tout ça, ils enverront Obito ou Rin, Gaï ou encore Asuma ils enverront tous ces enfants qui n'ont rien demandés parce que c'est ça notre putain d'univers »

Ses mots se heurtèrent aux parois de la pièce, accompagné du son de sa respiration saccadée il détestait ça, cette guerre, l'univers dans lequel les hommes perdaient la vie d'un claquement de doigt.

« je respecte le troisième hokage, plus que tout, je suis fier d'être l'un de ses shinobis et je suis prêt à perdre la vie pour lui mais je n'accepte pas les méthodes que les hommes puissants utilisent ; je n'accepte pas le fait que des enfants soient utilisés, dans tout ça, je n'accepte pas que certains hommes meurent dans d'atroces souffrances et que leurs noms ne soient nul part, je n'accepte pas que des personnes soient brisées et qu'aucun pardon ne soit demandé »

Une telle souffrance émanait de ses mots que ça coupa le souffle de plus d'une personne dans la pièce, il était là, au bord des larmes, à bout de souffle ; épuisé par la dureté de l'univers, épuisé par cette peur qui le tiraillait. Dans un geste lent, Minato se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se posta, face à son ami, une lueur de détermination dans les prunelles.

« survis à cette fichue guerre et deviens mon conseiller » lâcha le blond, d'une voix forte  
« Minato » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« je deviendrai hokage, c'est une promesse et je changerai toutes ces choses, je protégerai mon village, mes amis, ma famille, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un homme fort, intelligent, droit, un homme qui saura être présent à mes côtés, qui saura prendre des décisions avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, Shikaku »

Un fin sourire glissa au coin des lèvres du brun et il attrapa la main que le blond lui tendait, dans une poignée forte et acquiesça ; ils allaient survivre à cette fichue guerre et faire quelques changements dans ce monde, tous les deux.

_**2 octobre 1985 « and in the bad times, i fear myself »**_

Un craquement d'os désagréable.  
Le poing du brun s'écrasa brutalement une dernière fois sur la joue de l'homme, qui traînait sous lui et il se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds, une pointe de souffrance dans les tripes ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent une dernière fois au corps inerte d'un enfant, à quelques mètres de lui et à la silhouette, légèrement penchée au dessus de lui, d'une jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une demi-seconde et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, que cet enfant ne se relèverait jamais. Un tremblement le prit et il se plia en deux, recrachant le peu de choses qui séjournaient dans son estomac.

La guerre lui prenait son humanité, si lentement, qu'il se sentait fondre sous cet amas d'atrocités un genou sur le sol humide, à bout de souffle, il était là, totalement en proie aux doutes. Peut-être devrait-il perdre la vie, peut-être devrait-il mettre fin à ce cauchemar lui-même la guerre changeait les hommes, rarement en bon. Il tendit doucement la main vers le kunaï qui traînait sur le sol mais un poids dans son dos l'en empêcha, une poitrine s'écrasa contre son dos et son cœur rata un battement.

« ne fais pas ça, Shikaku » supplia-t-elle, un sanglot au bord des lèvres

Ils s'étaient trouvés, par hasard, au détour d'un coin de forêt et avaient prit la décision d'être là, l'un pour l'autre ; Kushina resserra doucement sa prise, autour du torse du brun.

« il est mort » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux « l'enfant, il est.. il est mort »

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des paupières du brun et roulèrent sur ses joues rugueuses, elle glissa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du garçon et essuya les preuves de sa faiblesse, elle le comprenait. Ils se battaient férocement, tous les jours mais ça les tuait, intérieurement ; sûrement que le fait de voir cet enfant, couvert de sang, alors qu'il venait de perdre la vie sous les coups d'un homme devenu fou, ajoutait un peu plus de profondeur à leurs brisures.

_**9 octobre 1985 « **__**no escape from reality**__** »**_

Des torrents de larmes s'abattaient sur eux, les semelles de ses chaussures effleuraient le sol humide, presque pourpre, baigné dans une rivière du sang des innombrables victimes ; il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana et prit une inspiration douloureuse.

« prends la fuite » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix forte  
« p-pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, tremblante

Ils se trouvaient là, dans ce bout de forêt et faisaient face, tous les deux, à une vingtaine d'ennemis, armés jusqu'aux dents et une aura si machiavélique s'échappait d'eux, qu'elle se retenait de ne pas prendre le brun par la main et de l'emmener loin de ça, loin de ces hommes, quelque chose dans ses entrailles lui hurlait de le faire, pourtant.

« Kushina » grogna-t-il, sévèrement « fais ce que je te dis, fuis »  
« non, si je t'abandonne ici, tu-.. » commença-t-elle, au bord des larmes  
« je sais » la coupa-t-il, d'une voix douce « mais tu es la femme dont l'un de mes meilleurs amis est raide dingue, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre ; tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, tu sais, tu m'as aidé pendant ces quelques jours, tu m'as épaulé et tu m'as fais comprendre tant de choses, tu as de la chance, tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur, alors je t'en supplie, fuis, ne laisses rien ni personne te prendre ce bout de bonheur »

Les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal s'échappèrent de ses paupières et elle fondit en larmes, là.

« soyez heureux, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il, doucement « soyez heureux, mariez-vous, ayez des enfants et ne m'oubliez pas, jamais, s'il-vous-plaît ; moi, je ne vous oublierai pas »

Elle aurait aimé ne pas le faire, être là, lui prêter main forte mais elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, si ils restaient là, tous les deux, ils perdraient la vie mais Shikaku, du haut de ses 1m81, refusait ça, il perdrait la vie, pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre, encore une centaine d'années, auprès de son blond. Kushina étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et fit volte-face, disparaissant au détour d'un arbre à l'allure centenaire ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun et un soupir empreint de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il était temps pour lui d'être un homme, digne de son père, digne de l'ombre de Konoha.

_**9 octobre 1985 « **__**please, help me »**_

Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait entre les arbres, presque à la même allure que les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique une branche craqua sur sa droite et dans un bond agile, elle se hissa sur une branche, un kunaï dans la main. Elle n'avait passée que peu de jours, toute seule, pendant la guerre toujours accompagné, et dans le cas présent, de Shikaku, qui se battait sûrement férocement contre les ennemis, ou peut-être était-il déjà mort. Elle étouffa un énième sanglot entre ses lèvres, essuya les larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de manche maladroit et esquiva le shuriken qui manqua de lui faire mal ; ses prunelles d'un beau bleu rencontrèrent les iris brunes du shinobi, caché dans un buisson et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en reconnaissant son amie.

Dans un même mouvement, elles s'élancèrent l'une à l'autre et partagèrent une douce étreinte. Yoshino claqua des doux baisers sur sa joue et au bout de quelques secondes, deux autres shinobis se tirèrent du buisson, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Fugaku et Mikoto saluèrent poliment l'Uzumaki.

« mon dieu » lâcha la brune, dans un soulagement indiscret « je suis tellement heureuse »

Le doux visage de Shikaku traîna une demi-seconde dans l'esprit de la rousse et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, attrapant brutalement son amie par les épaules.

« Shikaku est en danger » s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante « ils le tueront, d'une minute à l'autre »

Un éclat passa dans les prunelles de la brune et ça lui coupa le souffle, parce que pendant une minute, elle aurait juré que la brune considérait le garçon, plus que comme un ami. Elles échangèrent un hochement de tête silencieux et se tournèrent vers les deux shinobis, qui attendaient patiemment.

« hors de question » s'exclama le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse « il est peut-être déjà mort et nous sommes vivants »  
« Fugaku » souffla Mikoto, d'une voix douce « s'il te plaît »  
« non, il n'a rien fait pour moi ce garçon, je ne le connais pas »  
« mais il a fait quelque chose pour ta fiancée » lâcha Yoshino, déterminée

Une moue interrogative se glissa sur le visage de la dite Mikoto et elle arqua un sourcil.

« Shikaku, c'est ce garçon qui t'a sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque et qui t'a porté jusqu'au campement malgré l'état grave de ses blessures » rappela-t-elle  
« je viens avec vous, tant pis pour toi Fugaku » s'exclama la brune

Elles firent volte-face, prête à se lancer à la poursuite du Nara qui se battait dans un bond agile, l'Uchiha se posta devant elle et ouvrit la course, prêt à défendre l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de la future mère de ses enfants.

_**9 octobre 1985 « lovers in the night »**_

La lame entailla profondément son visage et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses genoux le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol les mains tremblantes. Les yeux fermés, il prit une inspiration il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de perdre la vie, il s'était battu férocement, se sacrifiait pour le bien-être de Kushina, et rejoindrait son père, bientôt. Les Ombres de Konoha, père et fils, bientôt réunis.

Ses forces le quittaient doucement, à l'instant où il sombra en arrière, il grimaça à l'idée que son dos ne rencontre le sol sans une once de délicatesse mais se heurta à une poitrine et à une douce chaleur, qui l'enveloppa, bien vite une main caressa doucement sa joue et douloureusement, il entrouvrit les paupières.

« ma-man ? » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Mais, plus les secondes s'échappaient, plus il reconnaissait les traits penchés au dessus de lui ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent le doux visage de la jeune femme et un sourire glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

« tu es là » souffla-t-il, douloureusement  
« tu es un idiot » grogna-t-elle, dans un sanglot

Une quinte de toux le prit, lorsqu'il tenta de rire, du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et il prit une inspiration, douloureusement ; alors, ça se passerait ainsi, il perdrait la vie dans les bras d'une fille qui ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié. La voix lointaine de Kushina lui vint aux oreilles et une pointe de soulagement glissa dans ses entrailles, elle était en vie et entourée.

« r-raconte-moi » demanda-t-il, d'une voix faible

Et bien qu'elle aurait aimé fondre en larmes, elle acquiesça, caressant du bout des doigts ses mèches brunes d'un ton bordélique ; elle se haïssait à cet instant pour ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Minato, Inoichi et Mina vont bien » souffla-t-elle, doucement « mais Minato a perdu l'un de ses élèves »  
« l-lequel ? » interrogea-t-il, douloureusement  
« Obito n'a pas survécu, les rumeurs disent qu'il se serait sacrifié pour ses camarades ; il a transféré son œil à Kakashi, avant » expliqua-t-elle

Les rumeurs traînaient dans les rangs, alors qu'ils approchaient doucement de la fin de cette fichue guerre ; Minato s'était fait un nom, Obito s'était sacrifié et Kakashi vivrait avec le poids de cette perte sur les épaules, jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Shikaku grimaça douloureusement ; un enfant s'était sacrifié, pour ses camarades, un enfant avait offert son existence pour la survie des autres et ça lui faisait mal, au fond.

« Yoshino » appela la rousse

La brune attrapa le morceau de tissu que lui tendait Kushina et le plaqua doucement sur la blessure du brun, appuyant fortement, priant pour qu'il reste, pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas ; elle repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de prendre la fuite, loin de ses paupières et caressa délicatement le torse du garçon, qui semblait sur le point de faire une sieste, dans les bras de Morphée.

« e-eh » murmura-t-il « Minato doit se battre, d'accord ? »  
« a-attends » bégaya la brune, les sourcils froncés  
« n-non qu'il devienne hokage et qu'il change le monde, ils ont besoin de lui » ajouta le brun, à bout de souffle « qu'ils protègent les autres Obito de ce monde »

Dans un geste doux mais douloureux, le brun étira son bras et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme, penchée au dessus de lui ; un sourire fin au coin des lèvres, au moins, il ne mourrait pas seul, dans ce coin de forêt, elle était là, près de lui. Elle enfouit doucement sa joue dans la paume de la main du brun et chercha sa chaleur, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, dans une once de délicatesse les battements de son cœur lui faisaient si mal, à cet instant, qu'elle aurait aimé ne rien ressentir.

« tu es belle » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix faible  
« ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît » grogna-t-elle, douloureusement  
« j-je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il, à bout de souffle

La force qu'il mettait dans son bras, pour pouvoir le tendre et toucher la joue de la jeune femme, le quitta brutalement et il se sentit fondre, dans les tréfonds du néant ; Yoshino garda sa main sur sa joue, un cri silencieux au bord des lèvres.

« a-attends, je ne suis pas prête, Shikaku » s'exclama-t-elle, entre deux sanglots

Les yeux fermés, il acquiesça, agonisant.

« ne me laisses pas, je t'en supplie » lâcha-t-elle « ne fais pas ça, reste ; j'ai besoin de toi »

Et dans un élan souffrant, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se maudissant pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt parce qu'il était là, depuis le début, lui et son sourire idiot, lui et ses manières misogyne, lui et sa voix rauque, lui entièrement. Il était là et elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

_**11 octobre 1985 « taste the poison from your lips »**_

Un amer parfum de désinfectant et une sensation de vulnérabilité le « bip bip » incessant qui se heurtait aux murs de la pièce lui arracha un grognement et dans un élan presque douloureux, il entrouvrit les paupières. La lumière l'agressa et il fut dans l'obligation de le refaire, plusieurs fois des murs blancs, des draps blancs, des machines. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coussin, derrière lui et prit une inspiration ; il était dans un lit d'hôpital, pourtant, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, était ces arbres d'une beauté époustouflante, ses hommes armés et la tignasse écarlate de Kushina qui prenait la fuite. Avait-il rêvé ? Il tenta de se mettre en position assise mais ce geste réveilla une pointe de douleur dans son visage, du bout des doigts, il effleura le bandage qui recouvrait son front, que s'était-il fait encore ?

La porte d'un beau blanc s'ouvrit délicatement et une tignasse brune se glissa dans la pièce, les pieds traînants, d'énormes cernes sous les paupières un sourcil arqué, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il la salua, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« salut » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix forte

Le son de sa voix arracha un sursaut à la jeune femme et le café qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé ; les sourcils froncés, les larmes au bord des paupières, elle posa un regard surpris, presque effrayé, sur lui.

« eh oh » s'exclama-t-il, en faisant quelques gestes de la main « ça va, Yoshino ? »

Les gestes semblèrent sortirent la brune de son état, puisqu'elle s'élança soudainement sur le lit et s'écrasa brutalement contre le corps du brun ; il étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes, le visage enfouit dans la blouse blanche qui recouvrait son torse. Dans un geste doux, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il entoura sa taille frêle de ses bras forts et la berça doucement contre lui.

« ça va » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce « chut, ça va, je suis là »

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa ses prunelles d'un bel ébène, rougies par les pleurs, sur lui et caressa du bout des doigts ses joues ; il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle captura ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une telle délicatesse qu'il se sentit littéralement fondre, contre elle.

« ne refais plus jamais ça » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes, contre ses lèvres « plus jamais »  
« Yoshino » murmura-t-il, doucement  
« non » le coupa-t-elle, sévèrement « est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais, bordel tu m'aurais abandonné, putain »

Sans une once de tendresse, elle écrasa son poing sur le torse du brun, plusieurs fois ; elle s'était senti mourir avec lui, elle avait cru le perdre, là-bas, au détour de cet arbre.

« aïe » gémit-il, douloureusement  
« tu repenseras à cette douleur, la prochaine fois que tu te décides à crever pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre » s'exclama-t-elle, en colère  
« mais Yoshino je-.. » commença-t-il  
« non, fermes-la » grogna-t-elle

Il repoussa tant bien que mal la pointe douloureuse dans son torse et tira la jeune femme, contre lui caressant du bout des doigts son dos, il effleura son front tremblant d'un baiser, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'était plus seul.

_**12 octobre 1985 « do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you »**_

Un bouquet de roses.  
Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa, un grand sourire sur les lippes, le bouquet entre ses mains la mine légèrement gênée, les quelques nuances de roses sur les joues, Minato se pencha en avant, exclamant un « merci » qui se répercuta entre les murs de la pièce.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais, Minato » s'exclama le brun, sévèrement « relèves-toi ou je me lève »  
« pardon ? » souffla Yoshino, d'un air menaçant  
« je ne me lève pas, d'accord mais je te balance les fleurs au visage et je t'assure, c'est humiliant »

Quelques rires flottèrent et le blond se releva, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné ; il avait cherché des heures et des heures, une façon de dire merci au brun, après tout, il s'était sacrifié sans penser aux conséquences pour la rousse.

« comment tu sais que c'est humiliant, Shikaku ? » demanda la rousse, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« rien du tout » répondit le brun, très rapidement

Inoichi esquissa un sourire et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans un fauteuil, attirant sa petite-amie sur ses genoux lui, il la connaissait l'histoire.

« vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire ? » souffla-t-il, amusé  
« Inoichi » menaça le brun, quelques nuances pourpres sur les joues  
« monsieur Nara, ici présent, avait six ans il était amoureux comme un enfant et a fait une déclaration à Tsunade Senju, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires, la suite vous la connaissez, bien sûr »  
« je te déteste, Yamanaka » grogna le concerné, en s'enfonçant dans les draps de son lit

Il tenta de tirer les draps sur son visage, honteux de ce petit passage de son enfance mais les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien, là, entouré de tous ces idiots.

_**6 août 1986 « billions of beautiful hearts »**_

D'un geste indiscret, elle étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, épuisée un coude s'écrasa doucement dans ses côtés et elle jeta un regard à ses meilleures amies, près d'elle.

« courte nuit ? » demanda la blonde, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« je suis sûre qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air, la chanceuse » ajouta la rousse, un sourcil arqué  
« ça, c'est sûr les garçons qui paraissent les plus flemmards, froid ou doux sont les meilleurs coups » continua une tête brune  
« Mikoto » réprimanda Yoshino, les joues rouges

Deux fois, Shikaku lui avait sauvé la vie et ça tissait des liens ; la douce Mikoto était devenue un membre important de leur petite bande et bien que Fugaku restait un peu plus en retrait, les garçons traînaient souvent avec lui, lui arrachant quelques sourires parfois.

« j'ai du faire chambre à part, avec Minato » avoua Kushina, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres « monsieur ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être épuisé, aujourd'hui »  
« c'est un grand jour, après tout » souffla fièrement Inoichi, en s'ajoutant

Il passa délicatement un bras possessif autour des épaules de Mina et salua tout le monde, poliment alors que Fugaku claqua doucement un baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée. Yoshino trouvait qu'ils étaient mignon, bien que leur amour était né d'un mariage arrangé. Les clans et leurs fichues règles.

D'un geste de la main, le troisième hokage fit taire les rangs, le regard sévère.

« bien, que commence la cérémonie d'intronisation du quatrième hokage » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte

Une pointe d'excitation dans les traits de son visage, Kushina claqua brutalement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Yamanaka, qui grimaça sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

« tout ça est organisé par le troisième hokage, moi-même, Hiruzen Sarutobi, merci de votre présence je suis particulièrement fier du jeune homme auquel je donne le flambeau » ajouta-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « à présent qu'il se présente à la vue de tous, voici l'homme qui sera le quatrième hokage »  
« chut, silence » souffla sévèrement Kushina, à Fugaku qui plaisantait  
« Minato Namizake, l'éclair jaune de Konoha » déclara fièrement le troisième hokage

Vêtu d'une belle tunique blanche, aux flammes pourpres, le blond se hissa près de la rambarde du bâtiment, échangeant un sourire poli et intimidé avec le troisième hokage ; d'un geste doux, Hiruzen ébouriffa les mèches blondes du garçon et applaudit, bientôt suivit de tous les villageois du village caché de la feuille. Un cri de joie s'éleva dans les rangs.

« bravo mon cœur, tu es le meilleur » s'écria la jeune Uzumaki, sur les épaules d'Inoichi

Les joues du nouvel hokage se teintèrent de pourpres, sous les rires de la majorité des villageois ; une pointe de fierté et un bonheur immense dans les tripes, Minato esquissa un sourire.

« en tant que nouvel hokage, je nomme un ami cher à mon cœur en tant que conseiller » clama haut et fort le blond, dans sa belle tenue « Shikaku Nara »

Les prunelles d'un beau bleu du jeune Namizake se perdirent un instant dans les iris brunes du garçon et d'un hochement de tête, il lui ordonna de se poster près de lui dans une allure digne et intimidante, le brun se posta face à la rambarde, droit comme un pic, les mains dans le dos. Des tonnerres d'applaudissement flottaient dans les rues, ils accueillaient leurs nouveaux dirigeants fièrement et pendant une demi-seconde, Shikaku cru apercevoir la silhouette de son paternel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, derrière ses amis. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il échangea un regard avec Yoshino, qui le fixait fièrement.  
Il était exactement là où il devait être.

_**28 février 1987 « what about us »  
**_

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, une caresse presque inexistante il jouait de son charme, de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle et elle détestait ça. Elle déposa ses mains sur sa nuque et colla brutalement leurs lèvres, un baiser empreint d'un amour débordant ; qui aurait cru, qu'ils se trouveraient, tous les deux ? Leurs corps s'embrasaient l'un contre l'autre, avec une timidité passionnée ses doigts fins glissèrent dans les mèches brunes du garçon et elle colla son corps contre le sien, avide de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Les yeux fermés, ils savouraient cet instant ; le soudain empressement de la demoiselle, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de déboutonner le pantalon du brun, lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là pour ça, normalement. Les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous son haut et un frisson le prit, il la repoussa doucement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres si elle continuait, il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir et il avait quelque chose de si important à lui dire.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« euh, je.. » commença-t-il « j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la mâchoire carrée du garçon, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre, tu bosses constamment, je ne t'ai pas vu assez longtemps ces derniers temps ça me manque » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix presque suppliante  
« non, ça ne peut pas attendre j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans la forêt » avoua-t-il  
« pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle, une expression tout sauf confiante

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, une légère expression gênée sur le visage, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne tandis qu'elle remettait son haut.

« tu ne m'as pas dis que la dernière fois, quelque chose là-dedans a manqué de tuer Fugaku ? pourtant, il est quand même sacrément badass comme gars » souffla-t-elle  
« comment ça, badass ? » grogna-t-il, une pointe de jalouse dans la gorge « il n'est pas badass, du tout »

Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un rire entre ses lèvres et acquiesça, elle aimait ce côté possessif et jaloux du brun il la surprenait tous les jours et elle se surprenait à vraiment apprécier être quelqu'un, tout en ayant une personne à ses côtés.

« et pour la forêt, tu es accompagné du chef du clan » rappela-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse « tout se passera bien, du moins en théorie »  
« en théorie ? » répéta-t-elle, méfiante  
« allez, fais moi confiance, un peu »

Une moue méfiante sur les lèvres, elle attrapa doucement la main qu'il tendait vers elle et le suivit à travers les corridors de la demeure, s'engouffrant dans la clairière qui menait à la forêt interdite du clan Nara ; elle appréciait la vue, de loin, à vrai dire, depuis qu'elle connaissait l'histoire de l'Uchiha. Sans un mot, ils s'engouffrèrent sur un petit chemin, à travers les arbres tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et soudain, elle fut submergé par tant de beautés de la nature à l'état pur. Le souffle coupé, elle s'accrocha doucement au bras du garçon et le suivit silencieusement, bercé par les bruits de la forêt, par les murmures des arbres.

« approche, Fuyuka, n'aie pas peur » lâcha le brun, d'une voix douce

Les sourcils froncés, la brune claqua doucement sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

« à qui est-ce que tu parles ? » grogna-t-elle, légèrement peureuse  
« chut, tais-toi » souffla-t-il, sévèrement

Elle s'apprêtait à lui regretter ses mots lorsqu'il la lâcha et s'accroupit sans un mot, Shikaku s'installa dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Le bruit d'une branche qui craque s'éleva et la jeune femme fondit dans le dos du garçon, entourant son torse de ses bras et ses jambes, peu sereine.  
Et ce qu'elle vu lui coupa le souffle.

Un cerf presque majestueux se tira des buissons, si beau, si fort, qu'elle se retrouva prise au pièce dans un amas de sentiments contradictoires une partie d'elle était totalement effrayée mais une autre mourrait d'envie d'effleurer son pelage si doux. L'animal la fixa un instant et elle se rappela soudain ce que le brun lui avait dit sur ce lien entre les hommes du clan Nara et les cerfs ; sans un bruit, l'animal se rapprocha et un sourire se glissa sur le coin de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle remarqua le faon, qui suivait, d'une démarche maladroite.

« assis toi, à côté de moi » ordonna le brun, doucement

Elle acquiesça et s'installa près de lui, silencieusement les animaux se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus et elle était si intimidée. Dans un bond agile, le brun se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha à son tour, il déposa un genou à terre et déposa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'animal, comme si il se prosternait face à son roi. L'échange dura quelques minutes, les minutes les plus longues de l'existence de la brune.

Shikaku fit volte-face et retourna près d'elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres il attrapa doucement le bras de la jeune femme et le tendit, droit devant elle, la main ouverte.

« fais moi confiance » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix douce

L'instant d'après, alors qu'elle se perdait dans les prunelles d'un bel ébène de son petit-ami, elle sentit le pelage doux de l'animal contre la paume de sa main ; les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, elle déposa son regard sur le faon qui frottait son front à sa peau, dans une vision si adorable, qu'elle se retint de le prendre contre elle. Shikaku relâcha son bras et elle se rapprocha de l'animal, tendrement, claquant quelques baisers sur son front si doux.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle à jouer avec le petit faon ? Elle ne savait pas réellement mais lorsqu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité, le cerf avait disparu et Shikaku l'observait tendrement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'éloigna doucement du faon, qui la suivait joyeusement et se rapprocha de son petit-ami, lui volant un baiser doux elle caressa ses joues du bout des doigts.

« pourquoi rien ni personne ne m'a fait de mal ? » demanda-t-elle, curieusement  
« parce qu'ils ont cherchés au plus profond de mon âme et de la tienne »  
« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« tu es presque un membre du clan Nara, Yoshino »

Les sourcils froncés, elle chercha tant bien que mal la signification de ses mots, lorsque le brun mit un genou à terre, un petit écrin brun dans les mains un sourire sur les lèvres, il entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement dans le but de lui faire sa demande, mais la main de la jeune femme se déposa brutalement contre sa bouche.

« non » lâcha-t-elle, au gré du vent « ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît »  
« p-pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, Shikaku »  
« a-attends, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé »

Toute la joie, la tendresse, l'amour qui s'était glissé dans les prunelles du garçon disparaissaient doucement, cédant à une tristesse immense ; elle eût presque l'impression de voir les brisures de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, à travers ses beaux yeux bruns.

« tu allais me faire ta demande et je.. » elle prit une inspiration douloureuse « je t'aurais dis non, je suis désolée »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'élança vers la sortie de la forêt, avec les morceaux du cœur brisé du brun.

_**23 avril 1987 « hello, goodbye »**_

Une légère grimace sur les lèvres, il repoussa la coupe de champagne et prit une inspiration, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent dans la foule de gens qui traînaient dans la demeure Nara ; vingt ans d'existence et demain, il serait condamné à vivre avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, d'un amour pur. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et attrapa la bouteille de saké qui traînait sur le comptoir, portant le goulot à ses lèvres une tignasse blonde se tira jusqu'à lui, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres et il adressa un grand sourire au couple, sous ses yeux.

« Kushina, tu es ravissante » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix douce « et toi, Minato, quel bel homme »  
« tu es plutôt pas mal, toi aussi, Shikaku » répliqua la rousse, un doux sourire sur les lèvres

Les iris bleutées de la jeune femme scannèrent un instant la foule et il esquissa un sourire triste, sur le coin de ses lèvres, renversant un peu de saké dans un verre.

« elle n'est pas là, désolée » souffla-t-il, une pointe de souffrance dans la gorge  
« c'est moi qui suis désolée » murmura la rousse, tristement

D'un geste doux, il déposa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme et lui adressa un doux sourire ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, il s'était cru malin, à l'abri des brisures, et il s'était brûlé les ailes. Mina et Inoichi se joignirent doucement à eux, presque tristement et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; Yoshino avait disparu de la circulation, depuis qu'il s'était prit un non après sa demande bancale, et demain, il dirait oui à une autre femme. Le doyen s'était empressé, en apprenant la nouvelle, de le remettre face au fait, face à l'héritage du clan, et Shikaku avait accepté il épouserait une autre femme, une femme que les anciens auraient choisis pour lui.

Une jeune femme, aux mèches d'un beau châtain clair, se glissa près de Shikaku, un sourire doux mais brisé sur les lèvres sûrement parce qu'elle non plus ne désirait pas ce mariage.

« ah, c'est vrai » souffla le brun, en la remarquant « Karura, approche toi, s'il te plaît »

La dite Karura se posta près de lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Fugaku et Mikoto se joignirent à leurs amis, silencieusement, les sourcils froncés.

« les amis, voici Karura, du village caché du sable ; demain, elle sera mon épouse » avoua-t-il, d'une voix dure, sûrement pour camoufler sa souffrance  
« Shikaku, non » s'exclama la rousse, les sourcils froncés  
« a-attends, Shikaku, tu-.. » commença Inoichi, maladroitement  
« je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle » le coupa le brun, durement

La jeune femme ne semblait pas à l'aise et Minato n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée de mariage arrangé, après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Mikoto et Fugaku avaient fini par tomber amoureux, que ce serait leurs cas. Dans un élan doux, Mikoto passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la tira contre elle, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

« ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupe vous venez les filles ? » proposa-t-elle « si vous nous cherchez, nous sommes sur le perron »  
« bien, allez-y » lâcha le brun, indifférent

Elles disparurent au détour d'une porte coulissante et le brun approcha son verre de saké de ses lèvres, sous l'œil inquiet de ses camarades il souffrait silencieusement.

« tu ne m'as rien dis » souffla le jeune Yamanaka, tristement  
« en quoi ça aurait changé quelque chose ? je suis le fils héritier du clan Nara et c'est mon devoir d'être sûr que quelqu'un pourra reprendre la succession ; Karura est très belle et elle est parfaite pour le rôle »  
« pour le rôle ? » grogna l'Uchiha, les sourcils froncés « ce n'est pas un jeu, surtout pas pour elle »  
« c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ton mariage avec Mikoto est arrangé depuis vos sept ans pourtant, tu ne te gênes pas pour la sauter, à ce que je sa-.. »

Le poing du brun cogna brutalement contre la joue du jeune homme et la bouteille de saké s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un bruit de verre brisé ; l'incident capta les regards des invités et un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Nara, lorsqu'il le remarqua, il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre et jeta un regard mauvais aux autres.

« sortez de chez moi » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix colérique « putain, barrez-vous »

Les uns après les autres, les invités, majoritairement du clan Nara, s'échappèrent par la porte coulissante ; très vite, il ne resta que la bande. Délicatement, Karura appuya une petite poche de glace sur la lèvre de son futur époux tandis que Mikoto jetait des regards sévères à son époux.

« sérieusement, Fugaku » s'énerva-t-elle « tu l'as frappé, bon sang »  
« attends, Mikoto » souffla le Nara « c'est de ma faute, j'ai trop bu et.. et j'ai dis des bêtises, le coup était une réaction tout à fait normal, je t'ai manqué de respect »  
« je n'aurais pas du te faire mal, non plus je comprends ce que tu ressens » lâcha l'Uchiha, d'une voix calme

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, avant que la porte coulissante ne s'ouvre de nouveau dans un crissement désagréable. Une tignasse brune se tira dans la pièce, d'une démarche timide et lorsque le brun croisa le regard de la nouvelle arrivante, son cœur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique.

« ma.. man ? » appela-t-il, douloureusement


	4. part 3

_**24 avril 1987 « everybody got their own demons »**_

L'image d'un homme brisé.  
Les prunelles d'un bel ébène du jeune homme s'accrochèrent un instant à la tenue brune, traditionnelle, qu'il portait une tenue qui datait de tant d'années, puisque son père l'avait vêtu, avant lui, à son propre mariage. Il repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, bordel ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit là si fort, si juste, si doué, il aurait su quoi faire, et sûrement qu'il avait terriblement besoin de lui, à cet instant. Quelques éclats de voix résonnaient en arrière plan, suivit d'un claquement de porte maladroit son regard effleura une demi-seconde les silhouettes de ses camarades, dans son dos, effleura leurs sourires.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il resserra doucement la ceinture, autour de sa taille un doux parfum de vanille se glissa à ses narines et ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se heurtèrent à la tignasse brune, de sa mère. Elle était là, dans une légère robe blanche et elle était si belle. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, alors que les garçons, à l'arrière, discutaient calmement et elle s'empressa de refaire les nœuds de sa tenue, une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard.

« merci de.. » souffla-t-il, dans un élan maladroit « d'être là »  
« tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse, lorsque le doyen m'a donné l'invitation »

Le jour d'avant, elle était soudainement réapparue dans son existence, après tant d'années d'absence et bien qu'il aurait aimé la haïr, elle était sa mère et combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'elle passe le pas de la porte, à nouveau, ce sourire tendre sur les lèvres ? Ils avaient passés la nuit dans des discussions, sans une seule fois se dire quoi que ce soit sur la raison du départ de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde il ne comprenait pas mais était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître de nouveau, si il cherchait à comprendre.

« Karura » commença-t-elle, d'une voix douce « elle semble être une fille bien, tu seras heureux à ses côtés ça se voit qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes »

Il acquiesça simplement, à ses mots, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit parce que la souffrance était toujours là, il attendait patiemment que Yoshino passe la porte, ce sourire sur les lèvres et qu'elle lui annonce que tout irait bien, qu'ils seraient ensemble, pour encore un million d'années mais les minutes s'échappaient et l'instant se rapprochait. Bientôt, même si elle passait la porte, il ne serait plus en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sa mère effleura délicatement les cicatrices sur son visage, du bout des doigts et un frisson le prit il n'aimait pas ses cicatrices, il les trouvait laide et se sentait l'air d'un monstre, avec.

« tu ressembles tellement à ton père » ajouta-t-elle « il serait si fier de toi, tu es devenu un bel homme »  
« merci m-maman » souffla-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres  
« je retourne auprès de future madame Nara, mon cœur à tout à l'heure »

Et elle disparut au détour de la porte, silencieusement un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, lorsque le claquement de la porte lui parvint et une tignasse blonde se hissa près de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté qu'elle soit là ? » demanda Inoichi, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« c'est ma mère, Inoichi » lâcha le brun, dans un soupir épuisé  
« et elle t'a abandonné, tu te souviens ? elle s'est barré, elle t'a laissé seul avec ton père, elle n'était même pas là lorsque ton père est mort et que tu t'es retrouvé seul, Shikaku »  
« arrêtes, putain c'est ma mère, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » s'exclama le Nara, une pointe de colère dans la voix

Minato et Fugaku s'approchèrent, doucement le blond déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« calme-toi, Shikaku » souffla Minato, d'une voix douce « calmez-vous tous les deux »  
« oui, aujourd'hui est un grand jour » ajouta l'Uchiha « un mariage, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours »

Une pointe de tristesse passa dans les prunelles du Nara et il acquiesça, resserrant pour la énième fois la ceinture de sa tenue dans une heure, il serait marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, ils seraient tous les deux condamnés à s'aimer pour le long de leurs existences, à faire des enfants, à jouer un rôle. Bientôt, il serait condamné.

_**24 avril 1987**__** « back to black »  
**_

Dans un bond agile, elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement par la fenêtre ouverte et lissa les plis de sa robe, dans une heure le mariage aurait lieu le bruit de ses talons attira l'attention de la propriétaire de l'endroit et d'un pas las, la brune se tira de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés.

« Kushina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, épuisée  
« et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? tu n'es pas censé être au mariage, lui dire de ne pas épouser cette femme et de te prendre plutôt toi comme épouse, Yoshino » s'exclama sévèrement la rousse

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle haussa les épaules, c'était trop tard.

« tu es une putain de lâche » continua-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses « il t'attends, il est là, il continue de t'attendre mais dans une heure, ce sera trop tard dans une heure, il sera à elle, éternellement » elle prit une inspiration « il t'aime, bordel et tu fuis, pourquoi ? parce que tu as peur, dès que quelque chose devient concret, tu as peur de le perdre mais là, tu le perds, il n'attendra pas éternellement, il a besoin de toi, Yoshino, merde »

Aucun son ne passa les lèvres de la brune, elle restait là, les bras ballants et ça ne fit qu'accroître la colère de son amie, un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lippes.

« sa mère est en ville » annonça-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus calme

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles d'un bel ébène de la jeune femme et elle fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées hasardeuses comment était-ce possible ? Comment osait-elle être là, après ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils ?

« tu comprends, maintenant ? » continua l'Uzumaki « Shikaku n'est pas assez fort pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et crois-moi, il devrait cette femme n'est là que pour la fortune du clan qui va s'agrandir considérablement avec cette union, elle n'est pas là pour le petit garçon qu'elle a abandonné mais lui, il ne dit rien, sûrement parce qu'il a peur qu'elle s'en aille, une nouvelle fois, comme son père l'a fait, comme Mina l'a fait, comme tu l'as fais »  
« Kushina » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux  
« dans une heure, ce sera terminé » conclut-elle, d'une voix dure

Et elle fit volte-face, disparaissant par là où elle était entrée. Abandonnant Yoshino à ses doutes, à ses questions sans réponses, à ce qu'elle ressentait et bien malgré elle, sa main se posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

_**24 avril 1987 « it doesn't feel the same »**_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement plaintif et un sourcil arqué, ils firent volte-face, se retrouvant soudainement happé par la beauté de la jeune femme, qui suivait timidement son paternel, le doyen du clan Nara et la mère de son futur époux les deux futurs mariés échangèrent un regard désolé et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le père de la mariée écrasa sa main dans le dos de son gendre.

« tiens, le quatrième du nom, vous êtes là » s'exclama l'homme, d'une voix rauque

Minato lui adressa un sourire poli, acquiesçant.

« Shikaku est bien plus qu'un conseiller, c'est mon meilleur ami je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde »  
« quelle beauté la jeunesse, j'adore ça tu es très beau Shikaku, tu nous fera de beaux descendants »

Une quinte de toux les tira de la discussion, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Fugaku qui s'étouffait avec sa coupe de champagne les mots de l'homme semblaient avoir eu un certain effet sur lui. Le brun reprit contenance, doucement, s'excusa et déposa la coupe vide sur un meuble qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

« mettez-vous l'un à côté de l'autre » ordonna le père de la future mariée

Shikaku acquiesça, un sourire poli sur les lèvres et étouffa un juron dans son esprit il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et se posta près d'elle, il la surplombait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Pendant un court instant, il se retrouva à son tour happé par la beauté de la jeune femme elle était vraiment belle et au fond, peut-être qu'il en tomberait amoureux. De ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, elle était quelqu'un de bien, douce, d'un caractère parfois bien trempé et d'une beauté à damner les anges un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et dans un élan délicat, il attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« oh oui, vous allez nous faire de beaux bébés, bordel » s'exclama la mère du brun, en tapant dans ses mains  
« n'oubliez pas, les enfants, après l'acte, Karura devra surélever ses jambes pour que les petits Nara fassent la course plus facilement »

Une deuxième quinte de toux coupa court à la discussion et Inoichi présenta doucement ses excuses, un peu gêné, essuyant les quelques gouttes de champagne qui perlaient au coin de ses lèvres cet instant ajouta un peu de joie dans le cœur des futurs mariés et ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« et si vous vous embrassiez ? » proposa l'homme, un sourire sur les lèvres « montrez-nous à quel point vous vous aimez »  
« je ne pense pas que ce soit forcément ob-.. » commença Minato, les sourcils légèrement froncés  
« restez à votre place, quatrième du nom ce n'est pas votre mariage et vous n'êtes pas parent avec l'un des mariés » s'exclama le doyen du clan Nara, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« allez-y, dépêchez-vous les enfants » pressa le paternel de la future mariée

D'un geste doux, Shikaku se tourna vers la femme qu'il allait prendre pour épouse et lui adressa un petite désolé ses mains trouvèrent leurs places sur les joues de la jeune femme et il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus délicatement possible. Elle épousait un homme contre sa volonté, il n'allait pas être brusque en plus de ça ils se séparèrent doucement et elle le remercia du regard.  
Quelques applaudissements se répercutèrent aux murs et Minato échangea un regard doux avec sa petite-amie, qui entrait dans la pièce, un sourcil arqué, après avoir assisté à la scène le brun se retrouva bien vite happé par les bras puissants de son beau-père et esquissa un sourire gêné. Puis, vint le tour de la future mariée son père se rapprocha d'elle et la tira dans une étreinte qui semblait si douce de l'extérieur mais Shikaku n'eût aucun mal à remarquer le tremblement qui prit la jeune femme et à entendre les mots que l'homme lui soufflait à l'oreille. Dans un geste protecteur, il tira Karura contre son torse et adressa un sourire gêné, aux invités.

« désolé, mais je suis tellement amoureux que j'ai du mal à la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme, alors que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés » s'excusa-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et une pointe de provocation dans les prunelles

Karura se colla un peu plus au brun, reprenant contenance et passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon.  
Oui, peut-être que Shikaku devait arrêter de se camoufler derrière ses faux sourires et essayer d'être heureux, avec ce bout de femme peut-être tomberait-il amoureux, bien qu'à cet instant, la caresse entre leurs lèvres n'avaient rien provoqués en lui, dans sa cage thoracique.

_**24 avril 1987 « me and you, for eternity »**_

Quelques chuchotements émerveillés flottaient dans la clairière du clan Nara doucement, Minato tapa dans ses mains, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, attirant l'attention des invités sur lui et les futurs mariés. Shikaku se tenait là, face à lui, cette pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles, mais cette détermination dans les traits de son visage et près de lui, Karura tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ou parce que son père risquait de lui faire très mal si elle ne se pliait pas à ses volontés ? Un soupir à l'allure triste s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il reprit doucement contenance, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

« nous sommes ici, à cet instant, pour quelque chose de magnifique deux personnes qui s'aiment » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce mais forte « je suis vraiment heureux d'être là, parce que je connais ce garçon depuis si longtemps, je me rappelle de toutes les bêtises que nous avons faites ensemble, je me souviens des guerres que nous avons partagés je me souviens de l'instant où la femme que j'aime est venue me trouver, à la fin de la dernière guerre, en larmes, pour me dire que toi, Shikaku Nara, avait sacrifié ta vie pour elle »

Ils échangèrent un doux regard si demain la scène recommençait, le brun donnerait de nouveau sa vie pour elle, c'était une promesse au plus profond de son âme.

« quant à toi, Karura, je ne te connais pas très bien mais nous avons nos vies devant nous, pour apprendre à se connaître et crois-moi, l'on se verra très souvent je suis fier de t'accueillir dans mon village et dans mon cœur, je sais que tu le rendra heureux, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je t'apprécie déjà énormément et puis, si Kushina t'a acceptée, malheureusement je n'ai pas mon mot à dire »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans les rangs et il esquissa un sourire amusé si cela continuait, il serait bientôt connu comme le hokage soumis à sa petite-amie. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Inoichi, qui attendait patiemment au premier rang et il acquiesça.

« j'invite le meilleur ami du futur marié à s'approcher, pour l'échange des vœux et des alliances »

Le jeune Yamanaka se hissa sur ses deux pieds, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une couette haute il esquissa un sourire et s'avança doucement, un coussin dans les mains, où reposaient les deux alliances en argent. A peine fût-il près du blond, qu'un tremblement prit la future mariée elle semblait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas fondre en larmes et cette image brisa le cœur du brun.

Dans un geste doux, il tira la jeune femme contre son torse les invités se persuadaient qu'ils étaient incapable de se tenir loin l'un de l'autre, sous l'émotion mais ceux qui connaissaient la situation n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre. Une pointe de tristesse glissa dans les prunelles de la jeune Uzumaki et elle échangea un regard avec son petit-ami, près de l'autel.

« fais moi confiance » murmura le brun, à l'oreille de sa future épouse « tu ne retourneras pas près de lui, je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas fais moi juste confiance »

Chastement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressa un petit sourire, alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes il intima silencieusement au blond de se reprendre et exerça une petite pression sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, délicatement. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, tu sais » commença le brun, d'une voix douce « tout le long de mon existence, j'ai cherché de la reconnaissance de la part des autres mon père est mort au combat, en protégeant sa nation et la génération suivante, dont je faisais parti, ma mère m'a abandonné sans un regard en arrière alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, j'ai passé de longues années, tout seul » il prit une inspiration, cherchant des mots qui seraient convaincants dans la situation « mes amis étaient là, avec leurs sourires idiots mais ce n'était pas pareil, à certains moments, je continuai d'être seul jusqu'à toi, Karura »

Le doux visage de Yoshino se glissa dans son esprit et il prit une inspiration douloureuse, retenant ses larmes.

« jusqu'à toi tu as été une bouffée d'air frais, tu étais là lorsque j'étais seul, tu étais là lorsque je me sentais mal, lorsque je me sentais laid » ajouta-t-il « tu m'aimes, malgré mon caractère légèrement misogyne par moment, malgré ma stupidité dans certains instants, malgré ces cicatrices qui me rendent si laid tu m'aimes et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire »  
« attends, qu'elle te fasse un enfant et tu verras » s'exclama le père de la châtain, au premier rang

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il posa un regard froid sur cet homme, une aura presque menaçante l'enveloppait à cet instant.

« dites, c'est mon mariage gardez vos commentaires pour vous, avant que je ne me fâche » menaça-t-il

L'homme acquiesça, le regard mauvais et Shikaku esquissa un sourire, déposant son regard sur la douce Karura elle semblait moins au bord des larmes que les précédentes minutes et il comprit dans son regard, qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Dans un geste délicat, il attrapa la main de sa future épouse et glissa l'anneau le long de son doigt.

« tu es un homme plein de surprise » commença-t-elle, maladroitement « la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis persuadé que tu étais un idiot, bad-boy, méchant sur les bords mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'une apparence, tu es doux, intelligent, drôle par moment, adorable et protecteur, tu prends soin de moi constamment et ça, c'est la plus chose que qui que ce soit ai faite pour moi »

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit et il acquiesça, il prendrait soin d'elle, bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça incapable d'abandonner qui que ce soit, peut-être que son père était fier de lui, de là-haut, à cet instant.

« tombée amoureuse de toi a été un vrai supplice, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je ne regrette pas parce que tu es l'homme que j'ai attendu toute mon existence, tu es celui que j'attendais Shikaku et je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés à cet instant » continua-t-elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres

Il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle aimait un autre homme, en plongeant dans ses prunelles d'un beau bleu ombrageux elle en aimait un autre et sûrement que comme lui ça la tuait lentement d'être là. Délicatement, elle attrapa l'alliance et la glissa le long du doigt du brun.

D'un geste de la main, Minato fit taire les chuchotements dans les rangs.

« Karura » appela le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres « veux-tu prendre pour époux ce beau brun, lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
« oui, je le veux » souffla-t-elle, timidement  
« Shikaku » lança l'hokage, fier « veux-tu prendre pour épouse cette magnifique femme, lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
« ou-.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement  
« attendez »

Son cœur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique lorsque la douce voix de Yoshino s'éleva dans les airs, il échangea un regard avec la femme qui s'apprêtait à être son épouse et fit volte-face, lentement elle était là, au bout de l'allée, dans ce vieux bas de jogging brun qui lui appartenait et un tee-shirt sombre un peu trop large, et bordel ce qu'elle était belle. A bout de souffle, elle prit une inspiration, douloureusement.

« bonjour tout le monde, excusez mon intrusion » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un élan maladroit  
« mais c'est qui cette folle ? comment oses-t-elle interrompre ce mariage ? » grogna le père de Karura, furieux « vous, là-bas, attrapez la »

L'homme, un rouquin, a qui il venait de donner l'ordre fit un geste mais Fugaku se posta devant lui, les prunelles écarlates, le regard mauvais le roux grimaça, il ne venait peut-être pas du coin mais ces pupilles, il les connaissait.

« un geste et je te tue » murmura l'Uchiha, menaçant  
« bravo bébé » s'exclama Mikoto, fièrement, en se postant près de son homme

Yoshino se retint de fondre en larmes, face à ses amis qui la soutenaient malgré son départ, sa fuite, sa disparition elle prit une énième inspiration et se redressa doucement, les joues rouges.

« ne fais pas ça, Shikaku » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes « je suis amoureuse de toi, je l'ai toujours été mais lorsque tu m'as demandé, j'ai vu mon existence entière devant mes yeux j'ai eu peur. peur de te perdre, peur de perdre ma liberté parce que tu le sais, avant Inoichi et toi, je refusais chaque homme qui m'approchait mais vous deux, vous m'avez changés et même si je ne regrette pas mon histoire avec toi, Inoichi, lui, au bout de l'allée, c'est l'homme que j'aime »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le doux Yamanaka acquiesça, levant son pouce en l'air.

« ne l'épouses pas, Shikaku, s'il te plaît » ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix suppliante

Pendant une demi-seconde, le brun se vit se mettre à courir, la prendre par la taille, l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air et prendre la fuite, avec elle mais ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se retrouvèrent happé par le regard noir que lançait le père de Karura à sa fille et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Son regard se perdit dans les profondeurs des iris de la brune, à l'autre bout de l'allée et il lui lança un petit sourire triste, parce qu'il aurait aimé que ça marche il fit volte-face douloureusement, les yeux rougies par les pleurs qu'il retenait tant bien que mal et il attrapa la main de la châtain dans la sienne, délicatement.

« oui, je le veux » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure agonisant

Doucement, il tira la châtain contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et bien qu'elle sentait sa souffrance, Karura déposa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues rugueuses, camouflant les larmes qui roulaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva.

_**25 avril 1987 « i'm here again, between the devil and the danger »**_

Un soupir d'épuisement s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsque le dernier invité passa le pas de la porte la vieille horloge ancré dans le mur, au dessus de la porte du grand salon, affichait presque deux heures du matin et il était littéralement épuisé. Et dire que normalement, il était censé faire l'amour avec son épouse cette nuit.  
Seuls ses camarades étaient encore présent, bien qu'aucun ne comprenait encore comment il avait pu dire non à Yoshino et prendre la châtain comme épouse.

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent les silhouettes de Fugaku et Mikoto, sur un canapé, elle s'était installée confortablement sur ses genoux puis les silhouettes de Mina et Inoichi, la tête du blond traînait sur les genoux de la jeune femme et elle caressait ses cheveux, tendrement. Et enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur Kushina qui berçait doucement Yoshino dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant malheureusement, la brune avait dû assistée jusqu'au bout à la cérémonie, après que le brun ai prit Karura comme épouse, malgré elle et sa demande silencieuse.

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres du quatrième hokage le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et un sourire naquit malgré lui au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua le blond, qui tentait d'enlever toutes les barrettes qui traînaient dans les mèches d'un beau châtain de Karura elle était silencieuse, le regard perdu sur les planches du sol.

« dis, Karura » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix douce

Le son de sa voix arracha plus d'un sursaut aux personnes dans la pièce, elle déposa son regard bleuté dans le sien et acquiesça, l'intimant à reprendre sa phrase.

« tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et tous les regards se posèrent sur sa silhouette presque tremblante.

« non, je t'aim-.. » commença-t-elle, dans un élan effrayé  
« eh, ne mens pas » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés « je ne suis pas ton père et je t'ai dis de me faire confiance, tu ne retourneras pas chez lui, même si pour ça tu dois être ma femme pour l'éternité mais ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu en aimes un autre ? »  
« oui » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux  
« parles-moi de lui, s'il te plaît »

Pendant une demi-seconde, ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, empreint d'un respect incroyable dans un geste doux, Kushina déposa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire, bien qu'elle gardait la brune contre elle.

« parles-nous de lui » répéta la rousse, d'une voix douce  
« Rasa » annonça-t-elle « il s'appelle Rasa, c'est un bon garçon, il se tue au travail tous les jours, vient en aide aux personnes âgés de là où nous vivions et nous.. nous.. »

Le brun n'eût aucun mal à sentir la pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa ses mains entre les siennes, délicatement.

« je ne suis pas amoureux de toi » commença-t-il, doucement « tu es une femme exceptionnelle, tu es belle, intelligente et j'apprécie ta présence mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi en fait, je suis amoureux de cette idiote, qui a cru bon de me supplier de ne pas te prendre pour épouse, devant tout le monde »

Un sourire tristement amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et bien qu'il sentait le regard de Yoshino sur lui, il ne bougea pas, se noyant dans les prunelles de la châtain.

« je suis terriblement amoureux d'elle, et un mois en arrière, je lui ai demandé.. 'fin je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire ma demande mais elle m'a dit non, et elle a juste disparue je me suis retrouvé tout seul, je l'ai cherché pendant deux longues semaines mais elle n'était plus là et j'ai abandonné » avoua-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix « le fait est que ce clan est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon père, c'est mon héritage, un héritage que je devrais, un jour, donner à mon propre enfant alors lorsque le doyen a menacé de mettre quelqu'un d'autre en branche héritière du clan, juste parce que je me retrouvais seul encore une fois, j'ai accepté le mariage arrangé, je t'ai accepté toi fais moi confiance, je ne te veux aucun mal »

Les mots du brun flottèrent un instant et la châtain prit une inspiration douloureuse, elle resserra sa prise autour des mains du garçon et acquiesça.

« nous avons une petite fille » avoua la châtain, les larmes au bord des yeux  
« p-pardon » s'exclama la jeune Uzumaki, les sourcils froncés  
« attends, ton père est au courant ? » demanda le quatrième hokage  
« oui, elle s'appelle Temari, c'est une petite fille pleine de vie, souriante et intelligente » lâcha Karura, tristement « elle a deux ans, mais il y a autre chose que mon p-père ignore »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun relâcha les mains de la jeune femme et lui intima silencieusement de faire confiance aux personnes dans la pièce, parce que lui, il mettrait sa vie entre leurs mains.

« je suis enceinte » annonça-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues « de deux mois Rasa n'est pas encore au courant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire »

Dans un geste doux, Minato tira la jeune femme en larmes dans ses bras, contre son torse et caressa tendrement ses mèches d'un beau châtain certains hommes avaient des comportements inhumains, parfois, il détestait ça, le fait que les être-humains étaient capable d'atrocités.  
Une pointe de colère dans les entrailles, Shikaku se hissa sur ses deux pieds et commença à faire les cent pas, légèrement tremblant.

« comment est-ce que ton père a pu faire ça ? » demanda Mina, les sourcils froncés  
« Shikaku représentait une fortune plus grande, une réputation plus forte et un nom ancré dans les mémoires, rien de plus ça se jouait à peu, au fond, deux hommes bien, sauf que l'un possédait tout ça » expliqua calmement Fugaku, les bras autour de la taille de son épouse  
« ton père est un enfoiré » jura vulgairement Kushina

D'un pas lourd et presque intimidant, le brun se tira jusqu'à la femme qui était devenu son épouse il s'accroupit silencieusement face à elle, essuya délicatement les larmes sur ses joues et acquiesça.

« tu es sous ma protection » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce « tu portes mon nom mais tu n'es pas mon épouse, d'accord ? ne te sens pas dans l'obligation de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette demeure, de faire le repas, de prendre soin de moi ou d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, okay ? je ne t'enverrai pas chez ton père, je te le promets et je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je te ramènerai ce Rasa et votre fille, ici »  
« Shikaku » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure incertain  
« tu as le droit à ton bout de bonheur, tu sais tu as le droit d'être heureuse, d'être près de lui, de ta fille, il a le droit d'apprendre pour votre futur bébé, c'est quelque chose qui le rendra heureux, j'en suis sûr. personne n'a le droit de se mettre entre toi, lui, et vos deux enfants, d'accord ? je ne sais pas combien de temps tout ça prendra mais si jamais, ça met trop de temps et que ta grossesse se voit, tu es d'accord pour dire à tout le monde que le bébé est de moi ? »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça faiblement l'idée ne la réjouissait pas, sûrement parce que si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Rasa, il souffrirait encore plus mais le fait était là, si son père apprenait qu'elle portait l'enfant du roux, il les tuerait.

« bien, nous sommes d'accord sens toi ici chez toi et ne t'inquiètes pas, prend soin de toi et de ton futur bébé parce que ce serait bête que tu sois malade, le jour où je te ramène Rasa et votre fille »

Les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme doublèrent d'intensité et elle fondit dans les bras du brun, pleurant à chaudes larmes il resserra doucement sa prise autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Ils iraient bien, tous ensemble.

_**25 avril 1987 « and i miss the way you make me feel, and it's real »**_

Le crissement de la porte lui arracha une légère grimace et il s'empressa de le faire taire, refermant la porte dans une délicatesse extrême incapable de faire taire sa tristesse et sa reconnaissance, la douce Karura n'avait cessé de fondre en larmes, encore et encore, dans ses bras mais lentement, elle s'était endormie, épuisé après une telle journée. Tous leurs amis étaient retournés dans leurs demeures respectifs et pour une fois, le silence lui fit un bien fou il s'engouffra doucement dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, celle qu'occupait son père avant son décès, et se débarrassa de la tenue étouffante de son mariage. Il tira une grosse boîte de sous le lit et la fourra à l'intérieur, là où traînait un tas d'affaires à son paternel.

Un petit soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsque son dos se heurta au moelleux du matelas ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un court instant dans les blancheurs du plafond. Quelques coups contre la vitre de sa fenêtre le tirèrent de ses hasardeuses pensées et les sourcils froncés, il se hissa sur ses pieds, repoussant le drap qui recouvrait son torse nu son regard brun se perdirent un court instant dans les prunelles d'un bel ébène de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Que faisait-elle, là ? Alors que quelques heures en arrière, il avait dit oui à une autre femme qu'elle, ignorant la souffrance dans leurs entrailles. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un geste lent, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et la déverrouilla Yoshino s'engouffra dans la pièce et la referma derrière elle. Leurs regards se confrontèrent un cour instant, le son de leurs souffles se mêlait au bruit de l'averse à l'extérieur, qui martelait doucement contre la vitre. Le regard du brun vagabonda un instant sur le corps trempé de la jeune femme et il étouffa un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres il attrapa bien vite un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging dans sa penderie et les fourra dans ses mains.

« change-toi, tu vas être malade » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce

Elle acquiesça faiblement et lui tourna le dos, alors qu'il s'installait au bord du matelas le pantalon qu'elle portait s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé, suivit bien vite par le haut et silencieusement, elle enfila le bas de jogging brun, jouant avec les pans du tee-shirt qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Shikaku » appela-t-elle, douloureusement « tu sais, je-.. »  
« je t'ai cherché » la coupa-t-il, dans un soupir « je t'ai vraiment cherché, je suis parti des jours et des jours mais tu n'es pas réapparu, je t'ai attendu devant chez toi, aux portes du village, tu n'es pas revenu j'ai cru que tu étais parti, peut-être avec un autre, je ne sais pas » il prit une inspiration « je comprends, ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais juste aimé ne pas avoir à être inquiet tous les jours, en attendant que tu daignes réapparaître »  
« Shikaku » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais aimé ne pas lui dire oui mais tu es parti et c'était mon devoir en tant que fils de la branche héritière du clan Nara je suis vraiment désolé mais toi et moi, nous pouvons restés amis, je suis d'accord, ça me va »  
« Shikaku » appela-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus forte

Un léger sursaut le prit, lorsque la voix de la brune s'éleva dans la pièce elle fit volte-face, quelques nuances écarlates sur les joues, et les yeux rougis à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. Du bout de ses prunelles d'un bel ébène, il effleura les traits de son visage qu'il aimait tant, ses lèvres sur lesquelles il aimait se perdre, son buste sur lequel il avait dessiné un million d'étoiles de ses lèvres, son abdomen qu'il découvrait, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, dans les drap de l'un ou de l'autre, son abdomen anormalement arrondi.

« je suis enceinte » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes

Les sourcils froncés, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, totalement perdu et ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, un pas par un pas ses prunelles ne parvenaient à regarder ailleurs que son ventre légèrement arrondi et cette ligne foncée qui apparaissait doucement sur sa peau, soulignant la rondeur de son abdomen. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et dans un geste d'une douceur extrême, elle attrapa ses mains et les déposa sur son ventre il était là, le souffle court, face à ce qui était ressorti de leurs nuits passionnés, de leur amour maladroit.

« tu.. » commença-t-il « je.. c'est.. »  
« incroyable, non ? » souffla-t-elle

Les mots de la jeune femme flottèrent un instant et il retira ses mains, les déposant sur ses propres genoux, tremblant comment était-ce possible ? Dans une telle situation, alors qu'il était marié à une autre femme.

« qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? » demanda-t-il, maladroitement  
« tu n'en veux pas ? » lâcha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « je pensais que-.. »  
« tu pensais que quoi, Yoshino ? » grogna-t-il « que dans la situation actuelle, c'est possible ? tu as refusé ma demande, tu as disparu pendant plus d'un mois, je suis marié penses-tu vraiment que les anciens accepteront une grossesse dans cette situation ? »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, les mains tremblantes il avait attendu cet instant, pendant si longtemps, l'instant où la femme qu'il aimait lui annoncerait qu'elle portait son enfant, l'instant où ils décideraient ensemble du prénom et où il proposerait innocemment, le prénom de son père, l'Ombre de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible.

« je pense que tu devrais te débarrasser de ce bébé » lâcha-t-il, douloureusement « je ne suis pas dans la capacité de faire quoi que ce soit, avec toi et je.. je.. »

Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des jours et des jours roulèrent sur ses joues et il fondit en larmes, là, au beau milieu de la pièce silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposant ses lèvres sur chaque de peau de son visage. Parce que, quoi qu'il arrivait, elle l'aimerait éternellement et ce bébé en était la preuve pris dans les tourments d'un amour impossible, ils fondirent sur les lèvres de l'autre et se perdirent dans les draps défaits.

_**25 avril 1987 « where were you in the morning »**_

Quelques rayons de soleil se glissèrent dans la pièce, par la fenêtre et s'écrasèrent sur son visage endormi un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira doucement le drap sur lui, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre une place dans les bras de Morphée mais l'absence de la personne qui avait partagé ces draps dans le lit le rappela à l'ordre totalement paniqué, il repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait, enfila maladroitement son bas de jogging qui traînait sur le sol et s'élança dans les escaliers. Il manqua une marche et dévala les escaliers, sur les fesses un bruit assourdissant se répercuta contre les murs, lorsqu'il cogna brutalement la porte en face de lui et deux jeunes femmes débarquèrent dans le corridor. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent les deux silhouettes et un soupir soulagé passa le cap de ses lippes elle était toujours là et visiblement, elle était en colère.

« à quoi est-ce que tu joues, putain » s'exclama la brune, sévèrement « tu aurais pu vraiment te faire mal »

Dans un geste doux, Karura s'approcha de lui et lui prêta main forte pour qu'il se hisse sur ses deux pieds une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une pointe douloureuse dans son dos et il ignora le regard sévère de la brune, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais dans les escaliers, idiot ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix forte  
« je pensais que tu étais parti » grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur

Les mots du brun eurent le don de l'adoucir puisqu'elle s'approcha de lui et se fondit dans ses bras, doucement, cherchant un peu de cette chaleur si apaisante ; le brun encercla délicatement sa taille, sous l'œil attendri de Karura, qui caressant son ventre du bout des doigts.

_**11 juin 1987 « are you happy, now »**_

D'un geste maladroit, elle attrapa la boîte de chocolats que lui lança la châtain, confortablement installé dans le canapé et en piocha un la sucrerie entre ses lèvres lui arracha un soupir d'aise et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Shikaku déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front. Elle entamait son sixième de grossesse là où Karura entamait le quatrième et ce n'était pas de tout repos, pour le brun d'autant plus, que Kushina, Mina et Mikoto avaient annoncés attendre un enfant, toutes les trois, et bien que ce soit le deuxième pour la douce Uchiha, ce n'était pas pour autant facile.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, tous les trois, pour que Yoshino partage la demeure et qu'elle ne la quitte pas, le temps que son ventre ai disparu ou que l'histoire se soit arrangé et de son côté, Shikaku attendait le bon moment pour faire venir Rasa et Temari, chez lui. L'espoir vibrait toujours un peu plus ses entrailles.

Le claquement de la porte le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il esquissa un sourire, en reconnaissant la tignasse écarlate de l'Uzumaki plus énergique qu'à l'habituel, ce qui était étonnant pour une femme enceinte, elle ne souffrait d'aucune nausée et se portait à merveille, avec un teint éclatant. Elle tapa doucement dans la main du Nara et s'installa sur un morceau de canapé, quémandant à son tour un morceau de chocolat. Le blond qui se hissa près de lui lâcha un soupir, épuisé par le comportement de sa petite-amie.

« tant que ça ? » demanda le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« elle m'épuise, constamment elle ne s'arrête jamais » souffla Minato, des cernes sous les yeux « vraiment, même la nuit habituellement j'aurais adoré mais là, faut que je bosse et elle ne s'arrête pas »

Une autre demoiselle entra dans la pièce, mal coiffée et coupa court à la conversation des garçons, leurs regards s'attardèrent un instant sur la coiffure quelque peu étrange de la jeune femme mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers eux, ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire, poli refusant de mettre en colère, une femme enceinte. Inoichi se hissa près d'eux, après avoir aidé Mina à prendre place sur le canapé.

« épuisé, toi aussi ? » demanda le Nara, amusé  
« pas du tout, je me porte très bien, peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs » souffla le Yamanaka « sa mère ne me laisse rien faire, c'est comme si c'était elle le père du bébé, sérieux »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres des deux garçons des rires qui se coupèrent à l'instant où le bruit d'une porte qui claque résonna dans la demeure, suivit d'un juron.

« putain Fugaku, la porte, merde » entendirent-ils  
« pardon, pardon » souffla l'Uchiha, en passant le pas de la porte du salon  
« et d'ailleurs, ton juron d'il y a deux minutes, on en parle ? » s'exclama Mikoto, les sourcils froncés  
« c'est sortit tout seul, pardon » lâcha le brun, épuisé  
« tout seul ? surveille ton langage sérieusement, tu m'agaces »

Le brun se tira, d'un pas traînant, jusqu'aux garçons et s'apprêtait à prendre place sur une chaise, lorsque son épouse fit appel à lui, une énième fois, quémandant la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à un mètre d'elle ; les sourcils froncés, il lui jeta un regard en biais.

« elle est juste à côté de toi, Mikoto » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir  
« pardon ? qu'est-ce que tu dis ? je n'entends pas, étant donné que je porte ton enfant, puisque monsieur s'est dit que se serait bien d'en avoir un deuxième »  
« mon cœur » soupira-t-il  
« bouteille d'eau, dépêche toi » grogna-t-elle

Dans un élan épuisé, le brun se releva et lui apporta la bouteille d'eau, sous les regards amusés de ses camarades Shikaku esquissa un sourire en coin et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« en fait, clairement, tu es le pire d'entre nous, je te plains » lança-t-il, d'une voix basse  
« m'en parles pas, c'est le dernier que je lui fais, jurez » grogna le brun, la tête entre les mains

_**9 août 1987 « it'll be fine, right »**_

Le parfum de la dernière pluie et de l'herbe fraîche l'enveloppait, tendrement assis sur le perron de sa demeure, ses iris d'un bel ébène fixaient silencieusement le plateau de shôji, sous son nez. Au fond, il avait hâte d'apprendre ce jeu à son enfant et de faire des tas de parties, contre lui peut-être aurait-il la chance de le faire, d'ailleurs. Une tignasse blonde se hissa sur le perron, doucement, et s'installa de l'autre côté du plateau un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, lorsque Minato bougea une pièce, au hasard.

« tu es vraiment nul, sérieux » lâcha le brun, dans un sourire indiscret  
« menteur, tu adores jouer à ce jeu avec moi » souffla le blond, en haussant les épaules  
« c'est sûr, je gagne tout le temps et toi, au moins, tu me lances pas de pièce au visage »

Un doux s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il attrapa une pièce, la jetant doucement sur le torse de son meilleur ami les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus, les événements des dernières années les avaient rapprochés et avec Fugaku et Inoichi, ils formaient une famille, maladroite, recomposée mais une famille.

« tu te sens prêt ? » demanda le quatrième hokage, un sourcil arqué  
« comment ça ? » souffla le brun, perdu  
« le bébé, le rôle de parent je crois que j'ai un peu peur, de ne pas être un bon père ou autre, après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de parents, ils sont morts, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon »  
« tu seras un bon père » annonça Shikaku, d'une voix forte

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles bleutés du garçon.

« tu seras un bon père, je le sais, parce que tu es un homme bon, un shinobi puissant, tu protèges ce village comme si il était ta famille » continua le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« mais, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mes élèves » lâcha le blond, dans un murmure douloureux

Quelques semaines en arrière, après la perte d'Obito pendant la guerre, le blond avait perdu la douce Rin, morte de la main de Kakashi dans une suite d'avènements atroces ; Minato en avait été tellement touché qu'il avait passé des nuits et des nuits, en pleurs, dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Sûrement qu'il s'était imaginé un tas de scénarios, où Kakashi et Rin auraient veillés tous les deux, sur le petit bout à naître, ce qui n'arriverait jamais, à présent parce que l'élève restant était brisé.

Le brun claqua deux doigts sous le nez du blond et posa un regard sévère sur lui.

« ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais » souffla-t-il « c'est la faute de cet univers, celui dans lequel tu essaies de faire des changements, concentre toi sur ça et sur ton enfant Kushina et lui, ils ont besoin de toi »

D'un revers de manche maladroit, le blond essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et acquiesça, bougeait l'une des pièces du plateau, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« tu sais, je prendrai soin de ton enfant si quelque chose t'arrive, un jour » lâcha le blond, fièrement « je m'en occuperai comme si c'était le mien, ne t'en fais pas »  
« je ferais la même chose pour le tien, Minato, mais sûrement que dans un siècle, on sera de vieux papis, obligés de se promener avec une canne »  
« pas grave, je serais toujours beau pour Kushina » s'exclama le quatrième hokage

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Shikaku étouffa tant bien que mal son rire entre ses lippes.

« dis, quand est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire une madame Namizake ? »  
« après l'accouchement, tout est prévu dans ma tête d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu accepteras d'être le maître de cérémonie »

Le blond n'eût aucun mal à lire la surprise dans les traits de son meilleur ami et le brun acquiesça, tapant joyeusement sa main dans celle de son camarade quoi qu'il arrivait, ils resteraient amis.

_**10 août 1987 « you're the medecine and the pain »**_

Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres, à l'instant où les quelques rayons de soleil s'attardèrent sur son visage endormi tel un chat, il s'étira de tout son long et posa son regard d'un bel ébène sur la jeune femme, qui se réveillait tendrement, à ses côtés, dans les draps d'un beau blanc. D'un geste doux, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru qu'il aimerait tant que ce soit son visage la première chose qu'il voit chaque matin ?

« bonjour toi » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix tendre

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle lui reprit un baiser, tendrement glissant ses doigts fins dans les mèches brunes du garçon.

« j'ai passé une nuit vraiment, vraiment bien j'ai fais un rêve époustouflant » annonça-t-elle, doucement  
« est-ce que j'étais dedans ? c'était un rêve cochon ? » demanda le brun, amusé  
« mais non, idiot j'ai rêvé de notre enfant » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « il sautait partout, dans la clairière, avec les enfants de Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina, Minato, Mina et Inoichi même, Karura était là, avec sa fille et son bébé »  
« ça avait l'air drôlement beau, à quoi il ressemblait notre enfant ? est-ce qu'il tenait de ma beauté ? »

La main de la brune claqua doucement contre son épaule et elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusé du comportement de son amant.

« heureusement pour lui, il tenait de moi de ce côté » lâcha-t-elle, dans un petit rire

Et ce sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle remarqua la moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de son petit-ami dans un geste habile, mais extrêmement maladroit, elle se hissa sur son bassin, une lueur lubrique dans les prunelles. Shikaku s'empressa de mettre ses mains sur sa taille, un sourcil arqué.

« tu sais que tu m'écrases, là ? » fit-il remarquer, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« et toi, tu sais que c'est très risqué de dire ça à une femme enceinte ? encore plus quand c'est à cause de toi ? »  
« je n'ai pas fais exprès, déjà et tu es bien contente que ce bébé soit là, visiblement »

Une moue moqueuse sur le visage, elle haussa simplement les épaules et se pencha légèrement en avant, prête à lui prendre un baiser passionné lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua brutalement, contre le mur le son arracha un léger sursaut à la jeune femme et le brun s'empressa de la faire passer, sur l'autre moitié du lit, les sourcils froncés. Et lorsque son regard d'un bel ébène se déposa sur le visage colérique de la femme, dans la pièce, elle grimaça.

Dans un geste habile, il attrapa le bas de jogging qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila, par dessus son caleçon Karura ne tarda pas à apparaître derrière la silhouette étrangère dans la pièce, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« maman » appela le brun, les sourcils froncés « qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? et elle ? » s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix colérique

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers la brune, et Karura s'empressa de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, passant un bras presque protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme elle n'allait quand même pas abandonner une amie, dans une situation qui semblait légèrement compliquée, à première vue.

Les prunelles brunes de la mère du brun se posèrent sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme et la colère dans ses traits ne fit que s'accroître doucement, il fit un pas vers la femme qui l'avait mis au monde mais elle le repoussa, brutalement, claquant sa main contre sa joue.

« non mais c'est n'importe quoi » s'exclama Yoshino, les sourcils froncés

Elle attrapa doucement la main que Karura lui tendait et se hissa difficilement sur ses deux pieds, une main protectrice posée sur son ventre rond elle s'approcha bien vite du brun et le tira derrière elle, une pointe de colère au bord des lèvres.

« pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? » continua-t-elle, sévèrement  
« et toi, petite conne ? comment oses-tu briser le mariage de mon fils, de cette façon ? »  
« et vous ? comment osez-vous débouler dans sa chambre, à une heure pareille, après autant d'années d'absence ? vous n'avez certainement pas votre place dans son existence, il a tout ce qu'il faut, il est heureux c'est un peu tard pour prendre votre rôle de mère »

Les mots s'échappaient des lèvres de la jeune femme et poignardait la mère du brun, silencieusement et douloureusement lorsque, dans un élan colérique, elle leva la main, sûrement dans le but de mettre une gifle à la femme enceinte, le brun s'interposa, les sourcils froncés. Soudainement, en colère que quelqu'un ai pu se croire malin pour s'en prendre à la femme qui portait son enfance, il resserra brutalement sa prise autour du poignet de sa mère, le regard noir et cette simple vision arracha un frisson à la quarantenaire.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shikaku ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible, soudainement peureuse  
« ne la touches pas, jamais ou je risque de me mettre en colère, très en colère » déclara le brun, durement  
« je suis ta mère » rappela-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux

Une pointe particulièrement douloureuse dans les entrailles, le brun relâcha sa prise et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement ça lui faisait terriblement mal mais ce n'était que la vérité, une vérité qu'il avait tenté encore et encore de fuir. Pourtant, là, ça lui sautait aux yeux il allait être père, un père empli de doutes, de peur, parce que sa propre mère avait prit la fuite alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

« va-t-en » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir empreint de souffrance « s'il te plaît »  
« mais » commença-t-elle « Shikaku, tu-.. »  
« tu m'as privé d'une enfance heureuse, tu n'es pas ma mère et je n'ai pas besoin de toi »  
« arrêtes, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis elle te monte contre moi »  
« va-t-en ou je te mets dehors, par la force »

La voix du brun se répercuta durement aux murs de la pièce et pendant un instant, elle chercha ce petit garçon qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle, dans les prunelles de ce jeune homme, si fort, si beau puis, les larmes au bord des paupières, elle fit volte-face et disparut au détour d'un couloir.  
D'un même mouvement, Karura et Yoshino échangèrent un regard entendu et s'approchèrent du brun, le tirant doucement dans une étreinte douce.

_**15 août 1987 « i can hear »**_

Un crissement plaintif flotta un instant dans la pièce et dans un geste protecteur, le brun se glissa devant les deux jeunes femmes, un kunaï dans la main le moment était enfin arrivé, Fugaku et Inoichi avaient quittés le village caché de la feuille, trois jours en arrière, rejoignant ainsi Rasa et Temari, au village caché du sable et là, ils étaient censés faire leurs entrés, dans la demeure, d'un instant à l'autre. Mais par précaution, Shikaku se préparait à se défendre, si quelqu'un avait apprit pour leur plan.

« Nara » entendit-il, dans un chuchotement étouffé

Dans un bond agile, il se hissa près de la porte coulissante et l'ouvrit, délicatement trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Shikaku salua poliment le rouquin, qui fermait la marche et referma la porte, derrière leurs silhouettes à peine fit-il volte-face qu'un petit cri aiguë se répercuta aux murs de la pièce. Haute comme trois pommes, une petite fille aux mèches bordéliques d'un beau blond, se lança aux jambes de Karura, les larmes aux bord des yeux planté en plein milieu de la pièce, Rasa observa silencieusement la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait, la rondeur de sa taille et les sourcils froncés, il s'élança brutalement contre le brun, le plaquant contre un mur, menaçant.

« qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais, enflure ? » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés « comment as-tu osé poser la main sur elle, bât-.. »  
« eh » le coupa Yoshino, le ventre rond « qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, là ? ça, ce bébé dans mon ventre, c'est lui le père mais celui dans le ventre de Karura, c'est toi, idiot maintenant relâches-le ou je te frappe »  
« et comment tu comptes faire ça, avec ton ventre ? » interrogea Fugaku, un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres

Une aura menaçante, la brune fit volte-face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que j'appelle Mikoto et que je lui dise que tu as dis que j'étais grosse ? »  
« je n'ai pas dis ç-.. » commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« ta parole n'est rien contre la mienne, je suis enceinte, je partage sa souffrance »

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun amusa tout le monde, sauf Rasa, qui n'osait pas faire un pas vers la femme qu'il aimait Temari pleurait doucement dans les bras de sa mère, l'interrogeant par moment sur la grosseur de son ventre, d'une petite voix innocente. Dans un geste doux, Karura tendit une main vers son petit-ami, des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et esquissa un sourire tendre ce moment, ils l'avaient tant rêvés, tous les deux.

_**15 août 1987 « for you »**_

Le front collé contre la paroi fraîche du sol, Rasa balançait des remerciements maladroits ils étaient arrivés depuis un peu plus d'une heure et s'étaient retrouvés dans une étreinte si attendrissante que Yoshino en avait versé une larme, sous les regards amusés de ses trois amis masculins. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikaku, installé sur un morceau de canapé Fugaku et Inoichi étaient retournés auprès de leurs épouses.

« Rasa, s'il te plaît, relève-toi » souffla-t-il, légèrement gêné par tant de remerciements

D'un geste maladroit, le rouquin se releva doucement et prit place sur le canapé où sa fille observait silencieusement les deux inconnus, dans les bras de sa mère.

« je te suis éternellement reconnaissant, Shikaku » annonça le sunnien « tu as pris soin d'elle et de notre bébé, tu l'as empêché d'être malheureuse ou maltraitée par un autre homme, j'ai une dette envers toi »  
« non, tu ne me dois rien » répliqua le brun « prends soin de ta famille, c'est tout ce que je te demande »  
« merci un million de fois, j'ai vraiment cru ne jamais la revoir » souffla le roux, tristement  
« pour le moment, malheureusement, elle reste mon épouse mais une rumeur traîne dans les rangs des shinobis de ton village, est-ce vrai que ton père est gravement malade et qu'il n'a que toi comme fils ? »

Une légère pointe de tristesse dans les entrailles, le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement.

« tous les trois, vous pouvez occupés l'aile secondaire de la demeure, jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton tour d'être nommé Kazekage j'imagine bien à ta situation que tu ne souhaites pas reprendre le poste mais penses-y, le père de Karura n'aura plus rien à dire si tu es le chef d'un village et nous pourrons mettre fin à ce mariage, tes enfants seront en sécurité »

Rasa n'avait jamais pensé à prendre la succession de son père, sûrement parce qu'il avait lentement assisté à la descente aux enfers de celui-ci, dès lors qu'il avait reprit le poste mais à cet instant, alors que la main de la femme qu'il aimait, traînait dans la sienne, il se surprit à prendre en compte cette option, sérieusement.  
Dans un élan maladroit, la petite blonde se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha doucement de Yoshino, qui caressait son ventre rond captivé par la rondeur du ventre de la jeune femme, elle y appuya le bout de son doigt.

« tu es malade ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix  
« non » souffla la brune, d'une voix douce « j'ai un bébé, dedans »

Une pointe d'émerveillement se glissa dans les prunelles émeraudes de l'enfant et elle jeta un regard à sa mère, qui l'observait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« maman, aussi ? » interrogea-t-elle, une moue pensive sur le visage  
« oui, bientôt tu rencontreras deux nouveaux bébés » expliqua-t-elle  
« c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »  
« un petit garçon » s'exclama fièrement le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« il portera le prénom d'un grand homme » ajouta Yoshino « ce sera Shikamaru »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'enfant s'agrandit et dans un geste tendre, elle déposa son oreille sur le ventre rond de la brune, faisant connaissance avec ce bébé si attendu.

_**22/23 septembre 1987 « no other name falling off my lips »**_

Quelques rires se répercutaient aux murs de la demeure, suivit de près par les pleurs d'un bébé dans un geste tendre, Shikaku attrapa le nourrisson qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son paternel et le colla à son torse, le berçant tendrement. Le petit Sasuke Uchiha avait montré le bout de son nez, quelques jours en arrière, et ce soir, ils faisaient tous sa connaissance quelque chose tira sur son pantalon et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la bouille adorable de la douce Temari, qui attendait patiemment de faire la rencontre du bébé, elle aussi. Sous l'œil attendri de Yoshino, le brun s'accroupit et présenta le petit garçon à la petite fille d'un geste doux, elle enfonça son doigt dans la joue du bébé et esquissa un sourire, déclarant haut et fort qu'il ressemblait à une fille.

« oui, les gens disaient exactement la même chose de moi » souffla le jeune Yamanaka, un sourire au coin des lèvres, une coupe de champagne dans les mains  
« exact, et tu es devenu vraiment laid je plains ce gosse, sérieux » répliqua le brun  
« et dis donc, c'est de mon fils dont on parle » s'exclama Fugaku, en récupérant le petit Sasuke contre lui

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Shikaku passa un bras autour des épaules du brun, enfonçant son doigt dans sa joue, comme Temari l'avait fait avec le bébé, quelques minutes en arrière.

« le papa protecteur, pas mal » lâcha-t-il, en étouffant un rire entre ses lèvres  
« c'est terriblement sexy » s'exclama Inoichi, amusé  
« bon, laissez mon époux tranquille, tous les deux » les repoussa sévèrement Mikoto

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent, dans la seconde qui suivit, refusant catégoriquement de mettre en colère la brune ils avaient assez assistés à assez de disputes de la part de la jeune femme, pour au moins un siècle.

Un petit cri de surprise les tira de leurs stupidités et dans un même mouvement, ils posèrent leurs regards sur leurs petites-amies respectives, les sourcils froncés elles étaient là, près du buffet, les joues rouges et ils étaient totalement perdus.

« bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama le blond, les sourcils froncés  
« je.. » commença Mina, à bout de souffle  
« j'ai perdu les eaux, Shikaku » grogna la brune

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche, soudainement si paniqué.

« non » lâcha-t-il, au gré du vent  
« dis ça à ton gamin, putain » jura-t-elle, vulgairement  
« l'hôpital, Inoichi maintenant » ordonna Mina, plié en deux par la douleur  
« ah non, pas toi aussi » s'exclama le blond, presque tremblant « je ne suis pas prêt, moi »

Un grognement, suivit d'innombrables jurons, s'échappèrent des lèvres de la brune et elle s'approcha de son petit-ami, le tirant brutalement par l'oreille Inoichi s'empressa de prendre la main de la blonde et la tira doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, à quelques minutes d'intervalles, ils étaient pères, tous les deux Shikaku versa quelques larmes, face à la tignasse brune de son petit garçon, dans les bras à bout de souffle de sa mère. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il caressa sa joue tendrement, fier face à ce mélange d'eux deux.

« il est beau » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure délicat « et si petit »  
« il deviendra fort, c'est écrit sur son front » souffla la brune, les joues rouges  
« c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu, dans tout l'univers »  
« plus belle que moi ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« toi, c'est différent » déclara le brun

Dans un élan doux, il se pencha en avant, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Il réceptionna le bébé dans ses bras et effleura son front, du bout des lèvres.

_**9 octobre 1987 « they say everything is temporary »**_

Un rugissement résonna dans le village caché de la feuille, glaçant le sang des quelques personnes qui traînaient dans les rues dans un bond agile, le brun se jeta dans la rue et réceptionna une enfant, qui pleurait dans une ruelle, l'amenant immédiatement aux shinobis qui s'occupait de l'évacuation des villageois. Il déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Fugaku et s'empressa de reprendre sa route une boule d'inquiétude dans les tripes.

Le démon renard à neuf queues ravageait le village, maison par maison et personne n'était dans la capacité de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher ; les shinobis mourraient sous ses griffes et un frisson le prit, à l'instant où les visages de Minato et Kushina se glissèrent dans son esprit. Il connaissait l'histoire, il connaissait ce démon et il connaissait les risques de l'accouchement sur un hôte ; une grimace étira ses lèvres et il doubla la cadence de ses pas.

**_10 octobre 1987 « bury a friend, try to wake up » _**

Le ciel pleurait. D'un revers de manche maladroit, il chassa les quelques gouttes de pluies qui glissaient sur son front et prit une inspiration douloureuse. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdaient sur la surface lisse et froide de la pierre, les lettres dansaient tristement sous ses yeux et il retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de prendre la fuite sur ses joues rugueuses. Un sanglot le tira de sa contemplation et il déposa délicatement le bouquet de roses, au sol il fit volte-face et posa son regard brun sur sa petite-amie, en larmes, dans les bras d'une tignasse blonde. Mina et Yoshino tentaient tant bien que mal d'être là, l'une pour l'autre mais elles souffraient, ils souffraient tous. Ses iris s'accrochèrent un instant à la silhouette de Mikoto, pleurant silencieusement, et à celle de Fugaku, qui fixait le sol, une pointe de rage dans les entrailles.  
Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du doux Yamanaka, celui-ci chassa tant bien que mal les larmes sur ses joues, honteusement bordel, ce qu'il aurait aimé fondre en larmes, lui aussi, se mettre en colère.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses hasardeuses et sombres pensées, et il se confronta silencieusement au regard du vieil homme le troisième hokage s'avança doucement jusqu'aux tombes et un soupir à l'allure triste passa le cap de ses lèvres, qui aurait cru qu'il assisterait au décès de son successeur ?

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain » s'exclama la voix colérique de l'Uchiha

Les regards se posèrent sur lui, presque tremblant, il en voulait à l'univers entier de cette perte et il souffrait, lui, l'homme qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

« ils se sont battus férocement mais un homme a profité de l'accouchement, il a rendu sa liberté au démon renard et a prit la fuite » annonça le voix calme du vieil homme « Minato et Kushina se sont sacrifiés pour le village »

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Inoichi et il s'excusa maladroitement, étouffant sa tristesse au fond de lui. Le regard d'un bel ébène de Shikaku ne se détachait pas du visage du troisième hokage, il semblait fouiller dans les profondeurs de son âme et Hiruzen le remarqua.

« tu as une question, Shikaku ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« oui » lâcha le brun, d'une voix rauque « l'enfant est-il réellement mort ? »

Le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres de Mikoto arracha un léger sursaut aux personnes qui assistaient silencieusement à l'échange à cet instant, le vieil homme comprit pourquoi le jeune Namizake, de son vivant, avait choisi le brun, comme conseiller, sur une centaine d'hommes.

« qu'en penses-tu, toi ? » interrogea le troisième hokage, un sourcil arqué  
« je pense que vous avez mentis aux anciens et à tout le monde l'enfant est en vie, sinon où est le démon renard ? »

Le souffle coupé, personne ne dit rien ; les rumeurs annonçaient toutes la même chose, Minato et Kushino seraient décédés, face au démon renard, avec l'enfant. Aucun survivant pour les clans Uzumaki et Namizake mais Shikaku semblait croire le contraire.

« tu as raison, Shikaku » approuva Hiruzen, dans un soupir « tu es digne de l'intelligence des membres du clan Nara et de ton père, il serait fier »  
« l'enfant est en vie ? » s'exclama Fugaku, les sourcils froncés  
« c'est exact, il se porte bien il est à la maternité de l'hôpital, actuellement »

Pendant une demi-seconde, le brun se perdit dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs et d'un même mouvement, Shikaku, Fugaku et Inoichi déposèrent un genou sur le sol humide.

« permettez que j'élève cet enfant, comme si il était le mien » supplièrent-ils, d'une seule et unique voix  
« ce n'est pas possible » déclara fermement le vieil homme, les bras croisés sur son torse

Dans un élan colérique, le jeune Nara se hissa sur ses deux pieds et retint tant bien que mal le juron entre ses lèvres.

« j'ai fais une promesse à Minato, je prendrai soin de cet enfant confiez-le moi » s'exclama-t-il  
« vous n'avez pas le droit de nous l'interdire » ajouta l'Uchiha, d'une voix grave « cet enfant deviendra quoi qu'il arrive un Uchiha, un Nara ou un Yamanaka »  
« imaginez un instant l'existence de cet enfant si les villageois apprenaient qu'il est l'hôte du démon renard, le fils du quatrième hokage et le dernier membre du clan Uzumaki personne ne comprendra et ils tenteront de lui faire du mal, les autres villages essaieront de prendre le démon »  
« vous ne pouvez pas sacrifié le bonheur de cet enfant pour ce fichu village, bordel » s'énerva Shikaku, les poings serrés « il n'aura personne, il sera seul ce n'est qu'un enfant, il a besoin de parents, d'amour »  
« tu as été seul, pendant très longtemps et tu t'en sors très bien, Shikaku » fit remarquer le vieil homme  
« ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'étais pas seul Inoichi et son père étaient là pour moi, nous sommes la seule famille de cet enfant »  
« cet enfant ne doit pas apprendre qui sont ses parents, ni ce qui l'habite ; les autres comprendront bien vite que j'ai menti si l'un de vos clans l'adoptent alors que ce ne sont pas dans vos habitudes »  
« je suis prêt à adopter tous les enfants de l'orphelinat du coin pour reprendre le petit » annonça Fugaku d'une voix dure  
« moi aussi » ajouta Shikaku, les sourcils froncés « je donnerai l'ordre à toutes les familles du clan Nara de prendre en charge un enfant des orphelinats »  
« s'il vous plaît, troisième du nom » supplia le jeune Yamanaka, d'une voix douce « Minato était un frère, pour nous et il est mort pour ce petit, quel genre d'amis serions-nous si nous abandonnions l'enfant »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du troisième hokage une telle détermination émanait de ces trois-là que pendant un instant il se surprit à prendre la demande au sérieux, mais ce n'était pas possible, la sûreté du village était en jeu et aussi triste soit-il, que valait l'existence d'un enfant contre un village tout entier ?

« c'est non, je ne changerai pas d'avis ; l'enfant prendra le nom de famille de Kushina et je me chargerais de lui » expliqua-t-il, d'une voix grave, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« sauf votre respect, Hiruzen » s'exclama Shikaku, durement « vous n'avez plus l'âge de prendre en charge un bébé et vous allez sûrement reprendre le poste de Hokage, vous n'aurez pas le temps »  
« le petit sera sous ma protection mais apprendra à vivre seul, c'est ma décision ; quant au poste de hokage, je suis venu pour ça, Shikaku »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun intima silencieusement du regard au vieil homme de reprendre sa phrase.

« tu étais son conseiller, par conséquent, au vu de ta place et de ta réputation, les anciens te proposent le poste accepterais-tu d'être le cinquième hokage ? »  
« non » cracha le brun, en colère « c'est ce fichu poste qui a tué mon père, qui a tué toutes ces personnes pendant la guerre et c'est ce fichu poste de merde qui a tué Minato ; il est hors de question que je reprenne la succession alors que vous m'empêchez de prendre soin de son enfant, je donne ma démission »  
« tu es sûr de toi ? tu choisis de reprendre ton poste de shinobi ? »  
« oui, troisième du nom je reprend mon poste de shinobi »

Dans un élan colérique, le brun fit volte-face, les poings serrés ; il était en colère contre ce fichu poste, contre Hiruzen et contre lui-même, peut-être qu'il aurait faire quelque chose, les empêcher de perdre la vie. Un cri silencieux au bord des lèvres, Shikaku fourra les mains dans ses poches et disparut au détour d'une tombe, le pas traînant Fugaku ne tarda pas à suivre, après un mauvais regard envers le troisième hokage.

Les mains tremblantes, Yoshino s'approcha un court instant de la photographie de Kushina, qui traînait fièrement aux pieds de la pierre froide ce sourire sur ses lèvres lui manquerait terriblement.

« comment s'appelle l'enfant ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix brisée  
« Naruto » répondit le vieil homme « Naruto Uzumaki »

_**12 octobre 1987 « no one's heroic »**_

Les prunelles d'un bel ébène du brun s'accrochèrent un instant, un court instant terriblement douloureux, au plateau de shôji qui traînait sur le perron les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et dans un geste colérique, il balança son pied dans le plateau, le cassant en deux, alors que les pièces se heurtaient au bois du perron.

« Shikaku » appela-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais brisée  
« il me manque tellement » lâcha-t-il, dans un sanglot indiscret

Et les larmes qu'il retenait si fort depuis deux jours, dévalèrent ses joues, douloureusement.  
Yoshino s'approcha doucement de lui et le tira dans une étreinte.

_**21 octobre 1987 « it's gonna hurt for a bit of time »**_

Un amer parfum de désinfectant traînait dans l'air et elle retint une grimace, un parfum empli de mauvais souvenirs elle resserra doucement sa prise autour du petit corps de son fils, contre son torse et déposa une main délicatement sur la tignasse brune de son fils aîné, qui tentait doucement d'apercevoir les bébés de l'autre côté de la vitre, curieusement.

« Mikoto » entendit-elle

Douloureusement, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui se hissait doucement près d'elle, un nourrisson endormi dans les bras contre elle et esquissa un sourire, à cette vue si délicieuse Yoshino s'approcha doucement, claqua un baiser sur la joue du petit Itachi et se perdit un instant dans les prunelles brunes de l'Uchiha. Tant de choses avaient changés, depuis ce jour-là.

Un petit gazouillement les tira de leur échange et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle déposa son attention sur Sasuke, qui découvrait doucement le reste de l'univers un univers horriblement triste et décevant.

« il est si beau » souffla la brune, d'une voix douce  
« il ressemble à Fugaku, il est assez fier de ça, d'ailleurs » expliqua l'épouse de l'Uchiha, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« je n'en doute pas, Shikaku est totalement gaga de son fils et m'emmerde littéralement avec toutes les ressemblances qu'il peut avoir avec lui »  
« tu n'as pas de chance, parce que votre fils est réellement son portrait craché »

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent sur le doux visage de l'enfant endormi, contre sa poitrine et elle acquiesça, un soupir amusé au bord des lèvres des heures de travail, avec des médecins incompétents, des douleurs atroces et son fils était le miroir de son père.

« maman » s'exclama le petit brun, à leurs pieds « maman, ze n'arrive pas à voir les bébés »

Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, Itachi attira l'attention des deux femmes sur les nourrissons de l'autre côté de la vitre et douloureusement, les iris de Yoshino effleurèrent les mèches blondes bordéliques de l'enfant, né de l'amour pur entre Minato et Kushina.

« c'est le portait de Minato » souffla Mikoto, une pointe de souffrance dans la gorge  
« oui, ils me manquent, tous les deux » lâcha la brune, dans un soupir douloureux  
« tu sais, ça a changé tant de choses » ajouta-t-elle, les larmes au bord des paupières

Et elle n'avait pas tort ; Shikaku avait repoussé le poste de hokage qui l'attendait et balancé sa démission sur le bureau de troisième hokage, Inoichi faisait tous les jours un détour pour passer devant la demeure du défunt couple et Fugaku.. le brun se débrouillait pour avoir du boulot chaque fois que les autres se retrouvaient, incapable de supporter la souffrance qui le prenait aux tripes, lorsqu'il croisait les regards de Shikaku et Inoichi. Il fuyait ses émotions et douloureusement, la bande se séparait.

_**2 novembre 1987 « beautiful »**_

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main forte, sous l'œil amusé de leurs conjointes respectives dans un geste doux, la châtain s'approcha de lui et le tira dans une étreinte empreint de tendresse, sûrement parce que, sans lui, elle serait morte ou aux bras d'un homme violent et injuste avec elle. Pendant ces quelques mois, il avait été une bouffée d'air frais et pour ça, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

« tu me manques, déjà » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« toi aussi, Karura mais ton village n'est pas si loin, on se reverra, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il, doucement  
« c'est une promesse, monsieur Nara ? »  
« c'est une promesse, mademoiselle future Sabaku »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle claqua doucement un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse, un merci silencieux au bord des lèvres puis elle se jeta au cou de Yoshino, après que celle-ci ai fourré le bébé dans les bras de son petit-ami. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent une longue étreinte, elles s'étaient habituées l'une à l'autre, pendant ces quelques mois sous le même toit et bien que la situation était étrange et triste, elles étaient heureuse d'avoir fait la rencontre de l'autre.

Une tignasse blonde se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et tapota doucement la jambe du brun, qui berçait son fils, tendrement un sourcil arqué, il s'accroupit et attendit silencieusement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« tu es un gentil monsieur » annonça la petite fille, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« merci, et toi tu es une petite fille incroyable, Temari » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce

La dite Temari observa un court instant le bébé endormi dans les bras de son père et se pencha, effleurant sa joue du bout des lèvres puis, elle fit de même avec l'adulte et retourna près de son père, qui attendait patiemment près de la porte. Shikaku lui adressa un petit sourire.

« tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu prennes le poste de hokage, Shikaku » lâcha Rasa, d'une voix forte mais douce « tu aurais été un bon hokage et ensemble, nous aurions pu créer une paix entre nos deux villages »  
« tu seras un bon kazekage, je n'en doute pas » déclara le brun, d'un hochement de tête « prends soin de toi »  
« toi aussi, Shikaku prends soin de toi et de ta famille »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard et tristement, Karura passa le pas de la porte de cette demeure qui l'avait bercée dans ses plus sombres instants mais une pointe de joie dans les entrailles, parce qu'ils s'étaient promis l'éternité, tous ensemble, ils se retrouveraient quoi qu'il arrive.

Sûrement qu'aucun d'entre d'eux ne se doutait à cet instant qu'un an plus tard, Karura perdrait la vie en mettant au monde le minuscule et fragile Gaara, abandonnant un époux dévasté par la perte de son épouse et devenu fou avec la souffrance.  
Que cinq ans plus tard, Itachi prendrait la vie des membres de son clan, dont celle de ses parents, Mikoto et Fugaku, fiers jusqu'au bout de leur petit garçon, devenu un homme trop tôt.  
Que treize ans plus tard, le petit Sasuke se perdrait dans les ténèbres, hanté par les souvenirs de cette nuit.

Que l'hôte de Kurama, le fils du quatrième hokage, et que l'hôte de Shikaku, le fils de quatrième kazekage, se sauveraient mutuellement la vie ; créant une paix entre leurs deux villages.

Que dix sept ans plus tard, lors de la quatrième grande guerre, là où la génération suivante, les enfants de la bande, se battait férocement, aux côtés du jeune Uzumaki, Inoichi et Shikaku perdraient la vie, en donnant une chance aux jeunes de survivre.

Sûrement qu'aucun ne s'en doutait.  
Peut-être étaient-ils maudits.


	5. epilogue

Un tas de photographies traînaient sur le sol en bois, de la pièce certaines représentaient une bande d'adolescents, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, d'autres montraient un grand brun, un bébé dans les bras, ce sourire timide au coin des lippes. Elle étouffa tant bien que mal le cri silencieux au bord de ses lèvres et prit une inspiration, terriblement douloureuse chaque fois qu'elle inspirait un peu d'air, elle se sentait horrible. Horrible, parce que, elle, elle était encore là, elle respirait, elle observait l'univers elle était là, alors que tant d'autres s'étaient battus férocement pendant la quatrième grande guerre, ils avaient perdus la vie sur un champ de bataille pour une paix, qui sûrement ne durerait pas. Quelques souvenirs des deux guerres auxquelles elle avait participé lui revinrent en mémoire et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, bien malgré elle elle se haïssait pour cette souffrance dans ses entrailles, depuis quand était-elle si faible, bordel ?

Ses genoux s'écrasèrent brutalement sur le sol frais de la chambre et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, la souffrance dans sa cage thoracique ne faisait que s'accroître, au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilaient. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le cadre photo sur le sol du bout des doigts, elle retraça les contours du visage de son défunt époux et les larmes s'échappèrent d'elles-même de ses paupières, dévalant ses joues, tristement.

La colère prit soudainement le dessus sur sa tristesse et dans un élan colérique, elle balança le cadre photo contre l'un des murs de la pièce il s'éclata en d'innombrables morceaux, dans un bruit assourdissant, alors qu'elle étouffait ses larmes.

Un bruit de pas à l'allure effréné flotta un court instant dans les escaliers et la porte de sa chambre claqua brutalement contre le mur elle aurait aimé se mettre en colère mais la pointe de panique dans les prunelles d'un bel ébène de son fils l'acheva. Il était là, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, presque tremblant et encore une fois, la ressemblance entre son fils et son époux lui sauta au visage, douloureusement.

« maman » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure inquiet  
« pardon, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, douloureusement, d'une voix faible

Tendrement, le brun se rapprocha d'elle et se posa sur le sol frais, la tirant contre son torse, dans une étreinte douce une étreinte qui n'aurait pas eu lieu dans un autre jour, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si démonstratifs, ils s'aimaient de loin. Un doux parfum émanait de son fils et elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître le parfum de son époux sur les vêtements de son petit garçon, devenu un homme trop tôt Shikamaru était le portrait de son père, physiquement et mentalement, il était ce garçon dont elle était si fière.  
Le cri empreint de souffrance au bord de ses lèvres s'échappa, en une demi-seconde.

« comment est-ce qu'il a pu » s'écria-t-elle, douloureusement, en larmes « il m'a abandonné »  
« je suis là, moi, maman » déclara le brun, au bord des larmes « je ne t'abandonne pas, je suis là »

Une telle tristesse émanait du corps de sa mère, qu'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle l'abandonne, lui et il se détestait pour être le portrait de son père. Chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux sur elle, chaque fois qu'elle le regarderait, elle se souviendrait elle n'oublierait jamais, hantée douloureusement par les souvenirs, par l'amour d'une existence bafouée.

Pendant un court instant, elle plongea son regard brun dans le sien, cherchant dans les tréfonds de son âme quelque chose et la réalité lui sauta soudainement au visage. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde, l'enfant devenu un beau jeune homme, avait assisté à la mort de son père, avait participé à une guerre et sûrement que son cœur saignait abondamment dans sa cage thoracique.

« je suis désolé, maman » murmura-t-il « j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi »

Les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du jeune homme et le son de sa voix brisée se répercuta aux murs de la pièce ils étaient là, noyés dans leurs souffrances, au milieu de toutes ces photographies. D'un geste doux, elle tira son garçon dans une étreinte douce, séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît » grogna-t-elle, tristement « ton père n'aurait pas survécu sans toi »  
« et c-comment je suis censé faire sans lui, m-moi » bégaya le brun, entre deux sanglots

Comment feraient-ils, sans lui, tous les deux ? Lui, sans son paternel pour lui montrer les bons chemins elle, mariée à un homme décédé, tourmentée par son amour pour lui. Elle renifla bruyamment et resserra sa prise autour du corps imposant du brun oui, il n'était plus du tout ce petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde.

« tu es intelligent » souffla-t-elle, doucement « tu es le fils de ton père, fais-toi confiance quel que soit l'obstacle, tu survivras, Shikamaru »  
« je ne suis pas sûr, maman » répliqua le brun, tristement « il me manque tellement »

Les pleurs du garçon la touchèrent au plus profond de son cœur et elle caressa doucement ses mèches brunes au ton bordélique, lui soufflant quelques mots doux au creux de l'oreille aucun d'eux ne s'était douté qu'un jour ils devraient apprendre à vivre sans cet idiot.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes.

D'un revers de manche maladroit, il chassa ses larmes, honteusement, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres et le visage arrondi du bébé qu'elle avait mis au monde lui sauta au visage délicatement, elle effleura sa joue légèrement rugueuse. Un sanglot la tira de l'instant et elle tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent la silhouette d'une jeune femme, qui assistait silencieusement à l'échange, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres. Shikamaru sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la présence de l'étrangère et se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, attrapant délicatement sa main dans la sienne il la tira dans la pièce et aida sa mère à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

« maman » commença-t-il, doucement « tu sais, une fois, j'ai demandé à papa pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'avait choisi toi comme épouse j'étais dans l'âge idiot, je ne voyais que le fait que tu me disputais constamment et que tu lui lançais toujours un tas de reproches au visage » un petit sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir et il prit une inspiration « il m'a répondu que lorsque tu souriais, il se sentait bien et que ce sourire était la raison de votre mariage, la raison de ma venue et de votre existence ensemble »

Le brun passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de l'étrangère et la tira contre lui.

« c'est Temari Sabaku, la sœur aînée du kazekage et elle est.. elle est ce sourire, pour moi »

Timidement, la dite Temari s'avança, se penchant poliment face à l'épouse du chef du clan tant de souvenirs submergèrent la brune qu'elle se retint de fondre en larmes, une seconde fois. Les années s'étaient envolées, et l'adorable petite fille qui avait collée doucement son oreille à son ventre arrondi était devenue une magnifique femme.

« enchanté, madame Nara » lâcha la jeune fille, quelques nuances rose sur les joues

Dans un geste doux, la brune la força se remettre droite et s'installa au bord du lit, attrapant les différents photographies qui traînaient sur le sol elle tapota délicatement le matelas, intimant silencieusement aux deux jeunes adultes de se mettre à ses côtés et esquissa un sourire.

« j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter, les enfants »


End file.
